The Secret
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: So, everything is going fine with every family. Nothing out of the ordinary, just peacefullness...or so it seemed. When just about all of the girls start acting up, the adults get suspicious. But when the first one to arrive actually had some big secret, will everything that has been built up to this point fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends, it is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with a new story. This story is the conclusion of the series is have built up with all of the others. If you don't remember them, here they are in order:**

 **An Unexpected Friend**

 **An Unexpected Visitor**

 **A Family of Friends**

 **An Angel from America**

 **Opposites Attract**

 **Double Trifecta**

 **And then there is this one. Well, now that I have gotten that out of the way, on with the disclaimer.**

 **SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Well, lets start a new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was about 2:00 in the morning, but Takano was sitting up in bed checking the alarm he had set. This had been going on for a couple of days now. Him and Ritsu had to take turns on waking the other up early in the morning, just to not risk getting a heart attack. Why do they do this? Well because of one little thing...

BLAST!

There went the sound of the trumpet as Lucia started playing that military wake up song, Reveille.

This noise made Ritsu wake up and fall out of bed before Masamune could wake him up.

"Come on, it was your turn to wake me up!" Ritsu complained.

"Sorry, but the alarm didn't go off, so I guess I woke up just as she started to play the trumpet." Masamune said as he helped his husband up.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Onodera said. "Well, I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Can you please get her to stop the noise?"

"Yep, I got it." Takano said as he left the room.

As he left, Anne was also leaving her room.

She looked up at him and asked "Can't you get this to stop?"

"I mean, why can't you do it." Masamune asked. "You're dating her."

"Well, you're raising her." Anne countered in a bit of an annoyed tone. "Ugh, sorry. I can't control my outbursts without enough sleep."

"That's fine, but we have bigger problems." Takano said as he pointed to the girl playing the trumpet.

"Let me try something." Anne said.

the brunette then walked to her girlfriend, snatched the trumpet away and broke it in half.

"Hey Love, what's up?" Lucia asked as if nothing weird was happening.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!" Anne questioned. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Huh?" questioned the raven haired teen.

"Do you know what time it is?" Anne asked, trying to sound calm.

"Of course, it is a bit after 2:00 in the morning." Lucia said as she picked up a piece of her trumpet. "That's why I used this to wake y'all up. It's way more efficient that way."

"Well you know what?" Anne asked as she picked up the other piece of the trumpet. "You can just take your little loud trumpet and shove it up your-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Masamune said as he picked up the brunette and sat her down on the couch.

"Wow, she's seems mad." Lucia said.

"Lucia..." started the dark haired man. "This has been going on for days now. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not." Lucia said. "Well, not exactly. Do you remember that one day that Anne and I were almost late to school and you guys were almost late to work?"

"Yeah, I remember." Takano said.

"I blame none other than myself." Lucia said. "I believe that one of my jobs in life is to make sure everyone is efficient in just about everything they do."

"What?" Masamune questioned.

"It's just this feeling that I have." Lucia said. "And I think it was reawakened in me on that day."

"Okay, well I don't understand that very well." Masamune said. "What I can tell just by looking at you though, is that you are tired as hell and are about to fall back asleep at any moment."

"I will not." Lucia said as she yawned a bit.

"Lucia, you have to go back to sleep." Anne said, now calm. "We have a very busy day today."

"I...w-won't...fall...asleep..." Lucia said, getting sleepier with every word.

Anne grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her towards their room as she said "Come back to bed before you fall asleep, I won't be able to carry you."

As the girls went back into the room, Neko came out of the room and walked over to the couch. He then hopped on and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Masamune went back to his room, Ritsu was still trying to fall asleep.

Masamune got in bed and asked "Having a bit of trouble?"

"Well, I'm worried about getting woken up like that again." Ritsu said. "I mean, these girls have been acting up lately. And I'm not just talking about Lucia, but Anne as well."

"It's not that bad." Takano said.

"Don't you remember what happened while we were on our honeymoon?" Onodera asked.

"Well...yes, but it wasn't that big of a deal." Masamune said.

"In case you forgot, let me remind you." Ritsu said. "We left Lucia, Anne and Neko with An-chan because we were worried about them staying alone. Then we get a call from her saying to pick the girls up because of something horrible. We cut our trip short and what do we find when we come back? An-Chan cowering under the table and the girls rushing towards us as if nothing happened."

"They said it was because they missed us." Masamune said.

"I know, but how badly did they act there?" Onodera questioned.

"Maybe they didn't act bad, but just crazy." Takano said. "They are just teenagers."

"I know." Ritsu said with a sigh.

After that talk, they tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's all I got for today. Anyway, the first few chapters are going to be about the girls acting up.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, TheLittleEditor here. I am back with another chapter for this story. I want to give a thank you to Shiranai Atsune for following this story. Also, just in case y'all didn't know, the reason that I put OC for the characters is because all of the characters that have been here until now will be in this story, both OC and anime/manga originals.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Let's see which girls are acting up now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was quite early in the morning, when Hatori woke up. He was just used to getting up a bit early. Yoshino on the other hand, was fast asleep. The taller one made sure to get up quietly, so he wouldn't wake his lover.

It was all going smoothly, until...

"OKAY! GET UP, YOU KNOW THE DRILL!" shouted Darla through a megaphone.

"Aww, come on D.D., just five more minutes." Pleaded Katerina.

"NOPE, IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, THEN YOU'LL NEVER WAKE UP!" Darla said through the megaphone.

This was enough noise to wake up Chiaki, who held his head and was really confused.

"What is up with these two?" asked the shorter male. "How many times am I going to keep waking up like this?"

"Well, I don't know." Hatori said. "But they have been acting like this for a while now."

"Well, I'm up already, might as well try to go talk some sense into the two." Chiaki said as he yawned and got out of bed. "You just get ready for work."

"Okay then." Hatori said.

Yoshino left the bedroom and walked into the living room. He saw Darla screaming through a megaphone and Katerina running around the room.

"What are you two doing?" asked the tired man.

"Well, Katie is obviously training." Darla said, thankfully not through the megaphone.

"Training? For what?" Yoshino asked.

"For life!" Darla exclaimed. "Unless you haven't noticed, Katie is a bit of a slacker when it comes to a lot of things. Training is the only way to get her to be more serious."

"Can I please stop now?" Katerina begged as she kept running.

"It's only been four minutes." Darla said. "You have another fifty-six to go."

"I have to do this for an hour?!" Katerina asked. "Why do you hate me?!"

"I'm doing this because I love you." Darla said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well...what I do...understand is...that...I'm...tired..." Katerina slowed down with each word and then she collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you okay, Little K?" Chiaki asked.

"I've...been...better..." Katerina said.

"I think you're pushing her to hard." Chiaki said to Darla.

"No, she's just not pushing herself hard enough." Darla said.

"Not pushing herself enough? She just collapsed, you know." Yoshino said.

"Yoshino-san, I know you care about her. I do too. But you have to admit when someone's doing something well and when they're not doing well." Darla said. "I mean, doesn't Hatori-san get mad at you when you don't turn in your manuscript on time...like all the time?"

"Uhhhh...well...yeah." Chiaki said.

"So, I'm just trying to make it easier for her." Darla said. "Although, I don't know how much I can help...I mean, she wants to grow up to be a comdeian."

Katerina got up and walked up to Darla, finally with enough strength to speak properly.

"Making me work so hard? D.D. I hope you don't have a heart of...stone." Katerina said with a laugh as she held up a rock.

Darla face palmed herself and said "Just...go back to bed."

"Now there's something I can do." Katerina said as she rushed to her bedroom.

"Where did she get the rock?" Yoshino asked.

"The real question is...how long did was she hiding it...and where?" Darla said.

"Anyway..." Chiaki started. "Isn't there another way you can train Little K...like in the afternoon."

"Well, I don't know." Darla said. "Back in America, I always did this. It's just that I had forgotten about it until recently."

"Deeds, can you just please try something different?" Chiaki asked. "I don't want to keep waking up like this. Besides, it's not like you and Little K are like trained recruits, agents or something, right?"

Darla tensed as she let out a nervous laugh and said "Yeah, right."

She then ran off back into her room quickly.

Chiaki sighed as he went back to the bedroom. Hatori had finished getting ready as his lover walked in.

"So, what was going on?" Hatori asked.

"Training." Yoshino said. "Lots and lots of training."

"Training for what?" Hatori asked.

"For life apparently." Chiaki said. "I can't believe I've spent so much time with these girls and I still can't understand them."

"Don't feel bad. I can't understand them at times either." Hatori said.

"I just hope that Deeds stops with all of that in the morning." Chiaki said with a yawn.

"Well, try to go back to sleep. I need to go to work early today." Hatori said as he gently kissed his lover on the head. "Bye."

"Bye." Chiaki said as he flopped down on the bed.

He was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. I'll be back with another one soon. Also, these events are taking place on the same day for all of the families, but the time is a bit different for each of them. It is not 2:00 in the morning in this one.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it is I, TheLittleEditor, again. I hope I'm starting off this story well. I think this story is going to be a bit longer than my other ones. Oh, also I forgot to say that I don't think this story will have any M rated scenes, but if it does it will change the rating to M. Just saying that I won't make that mistake twice or...a seventh time. Heehee...**

 **Also, I want to thank MuseofdaArts for following this story.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters are mine.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Both Yukina and Kisa were asleep in bed. There was no noise at all. It was all quite in the place. Until...

THUD!

A loud sound woke them up.

"It's your turn to take this one." Kisa said tiredly.

"Alright, I'm going." Yukina said with a yawn as he got out of bed.

When he came into the living room, Angela was picking Hana up off the floor.

"Seriously, I can't believe you're not used to this by now." Angela said.

"It's just...I'm so...tired..." Hana said.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be if you would've just trained by yourself in the morning for all of those years." Angela said.

"First of all, it hasn't been that many years since it all started. Secondly, I came back to Japan in about the middle of it all. Lastly, I didn't get the memo to train." Hana said.

"Well, that's not my fault." Angela said.

"Ummm, what are you two doing exactly?" Yukina asked.

"We're obviously training." Angela said.

"I'm obviously dying." Hana complained.

"You are not dying." Angela said. "You're just not used to working this hard."

"I...can work hard." Hana said.

"What are you girls training for exactly?" Yukina asked.

"Just...to be ready for anything." Angela said. "It is completely necessary."

"I don't think I understand." Yukina said. "Could you explain it with a bit more detail?"

"It's simple." Angela said. "We are young teenage girls. We were not born being super strong fighters or whatever. So we have to train by getting up early and doing exercises. However, it seems that until I got here, Hana here was doing nothing of that sort."

"Well I'm sorry, but I need sleep." Hana said. "I can't function well without."

"And that is exactly why you should get used to not sleeping." Angela said. "What if you had to do something important with little sleep, could you do it?"

"W-well..." Hana said as she started thinking.

"The answer is no." Angela said.

"Well, can't you try training in a different way?" Yukina asked.

"Such as?" Angela questioned.

"Well...I don't know...just not training in the morning, like really early." Yukina said.

"Well, we need to do exercise while our bodies are weak and early in the morning is our best bet." Angela said.

"Well, you can't push yourselves too hard." Yukina said. "I mean, what are you going to do next? Not eat and exercise on an empty stomach?"

"That...could actually work." Angela said. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Wait, what?" Yukina asked.

"Hana, looks like you got your wish." Angela said. "We will go back to sleep, but we won't have breakfast."

"Awww man." Hana said tiredly.

Angela then proceeded to drag Hana back to their bedroom.

Yukina sighed as he started to head back to the bedroom. When he got there, he got back in bed. Surprisingly, Kisa was still awake and turned to him.

"So, what happened?" Kisa asked.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Yukina asked.

"Give me the good news." said the black haired man.

"The good news is that they're going to stop waking us up." Yukina said.

"Well that's good." Kisa said as he sighed with relief. "Then, what's the bad news?"

"They're going to start skipping some meals." Yukina said.

Kisa face palmed himself.

"These girls are going to be the death of both you and me." Kisa said.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Yukina said. "I mean it's not like they're going to skip every meal of every day...they won't do that, right?"

"Who knows? These girls are insane." Kisa said.

"I hope they don't take the meal skipping too far." Yukina said.

"Well, it's not like we can stop them." Kisa said. "There has always been something very odd about them ever since we met them. We don't know exactly what the reasons are behind their strange behaviors. It's like they're soldiers or something, or at least Angela is."

"I don't know. Hana seemed to understand what Angela was talking about, she was just tired." Yukina said.

"Well, thinking about it gives me a headache." Kisa said. "Can we just talk about this later on in the day?"

"Okay then." Yukina said with a yawn.

They both then fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Hana could no longer fall asleep because she was upset that she wouldn't get any breakfast.

* * *

 **Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Man, i sure am tired. School is going to start soon and it gives me a stomach ache just thinking about it. I have this weird feeling that school is going to ruin me in some way. Everytime I'm in school I feel like I'm either going to die of sleep deprivation, hunger, or stress. I mean, I'm still a teenager and I have found white hairs on me before.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out my friends ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another chapter for this story. I hope y'all are excited, although this is still just the intro because I have two more chapters of the girls acting up. This chapter and the next one. Well, how about we get started by doing the disclaimer first. Does that sound good?**

 **I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, I hope y'all are ready because here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was really early in the morning and poor Yamato was awake. He didn't want to be, though. He wished for the peaceful energy regainer that is sleep. Unfortunately, for a couple of days now, he had been kept awake along with Mino and Yanase.

"Come on Yamato-kun, Fee-chan is about to come get us." Rin said tiredly.

"But I'm so tired." said the boy.

"I am too, but Fee-chan has her reasons for doing this." Rin said with a yawn. "I'm sure...that...less sleep...can be...good...sometimes..."

With that , Rin collapsed. Yamato picked her up and carried her. That's when Fee came barging in, loud action music playing behind her.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads, it's time for training." Fee said and then quickly left.

Yamato sighed. Other than having to get up early, Fee wanted them to exercise and answer very difficult questions. It all just gave him a headache, but he went along with it anyway.

The boy left the room and met up with his dad in the hallway.

"Where's Yanase-san?" Yamato asked.

"He got up and once he saw how early it was, he collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep again." Mino said.

"Awww, lucky him." Yamato said tiredly.

Mino pet his son on the head and said "Why don't you carry Rin back to your room and you two go to sleep. I'll go talk to Fee."

With a yawn, Yamato nodded and went back to his room as he also carried his young friend.

Mino entered the living room, where he saw Fee giving a barely awake Nina a quiz with some flashcards.

"Okay..." Fee started. "What do you do when two people are fighting and both refuse to give in?"

"Ummm..." Nina said. "You...let them figure it out on their own?"

Fee face palmed herself.

"No, the answer is that either you or another third party comes up with a third option that the two agree on." Fee said. "Do you even study?"

"Honestly, I didn't know I had to." Nina said. "I thought it was just something that was done easily."

"Are you serious?" Fee asked. "Unless you are born with the talent, what we are doing can take years to master."

Mino came up to them and asked with a yawn "Why are you two studying this early in the morning?"

"It is said that if you wake up early to study, you can remember more stuff." Fee said. "Studying while exercising can also help too, which is why we exercise sometimes. By the way, where are Yamato and Rin?"

"I told them to go back to sleep." Mino said.

"Well, then I guess they'll just have to do extra training." Fee said.

"What are you guys training for?" Mino asked.

"Well, both Nina and I have to train because we have to do important things." Fee said. "Yamato and Rin have to train because they told us that they wanted to. Now look at them, all tired and giving up."

"Don't you think it's because you need more energy to do very vigorous training?" Mino asked. "I mean, I get that you want them to be ready for whatever can occur, but maybe depriving them of sleep is going a bit to far."

"Well, I guess I could wake them up every other day." Fee said. "However, Nina still has to do this everyday. It is what she signed up for."

"Well, I guess this is my fate." Nina said tiredly, but with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mino said.

"What is it?" Fee asked.

"Can you turn the music down...or just off?" Mino asked.

"Oh, sure." Fee said as she turned off the music. "I just turn that music up too wake these guys up a little, but I don't think it's working."

"It's definitely not working." Nina said.

"Was the music waking you and Yanase-san up?" Fee asked.

"Yeah...well, it mostly woke me up." Mino said. "It woke him up, but he fell right back asleep almost instantly."

"Oh, okay then." Fee said. "Sorry about waking you guys up."

"Can't you just go back to sleep and continue this later?" Mino asked.

"Please can we, Fee?" Nina begged.

Fee sighed and said "Fine, but you're working extra hard later on, Nina."

"Yay! I promise you I'll try my hardest when I'm full of energy later." Nina exclaimed as she rushed back to the room.

"Well, I guess I'll head back too." Fee said as she started walking to her room. "See ya later."

"See ya later." Mino said as he started walking back to his room.

He got back in bed and tried to go back to sleep. However, Yanase was actually still awake.

"I don't understand these girls." Yanase said. "Why the music? And why so loud?"

"It's just how they are." Mino said. "Whatever they're talking about and they are training for, they are taking very seriously."

"If it's waking us up, then I think they might be taking it a bit too seriously." Yuu said.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine." Mino said.

With that, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps, TheLittleEditor is back again with another chapter. I want to finish this story before school starts because as soon as school does start, I am going to be starting on a story that was requested. So, I need to finish up intro chapters fast and then let the rest just flow like always. Luckily, this is the last intro chapter. So, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **Wait, one more thing. I would like to thank Kreahe112 for following and favoriting this story. That is just awesome.**

 **SiH is not my property, but my characters are.**

 **Well, last intro chapter here we go. Let us see how these girls are acting up now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hiyori was awakened after Feline had loudly knocked on her door.

"Come on, wake up!" Feline screamed. "You should know the process by now!"

Harry was also woken up by the screaming.

"Training time again?" the boy asked tiredly. "I love Kitty and all, but I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep."

"You just try and fall back asleep and I'll go ask Father and Oniichan if one of them can talk to Feline." Hiyori said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Harry said as he tried going to sleep again.

Hiyori walked out into the hallway and walked to her dad's room and knocked on the door.

"You are hearing what is going on, right?" Hiyori asked from outside the door.

At that moment, Yokozawa walked out and said "Yeah, I can hear her yelling loud and clear."

"You and Feline are close, could you go talk to her?" Hiyori begged.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Yokozawa said as he walked towards the living room.

Hiyori sighed with a bit of relief. That's when Kirishima came out of the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm tired." Hiyori said. "She's been doing this for days. DAYS!"

"I know, but you know how she is." Kirishima said. "Whatever she's doing, she's doing it because she feels it's important."

"I know..." Hiyori started. "But...I still...need...my...sleep..."

As she said that she started to get very dizzy. Kirishima picked up his daughter as she fell asleep. He then carried her back to her room.

Meanwhile, as Yokozawa walked into the living room, he saw Feline trying to wake up a sleeping Red that was on the floor. He also noticed that Sorata was sleeping on the couch, well trying to at least. For some reason, even the cat looked annoyed at all the noise.

"Come on, Red." Feline said as she was shaking her girlfriend, trying to wake her up. "You always do this. Don't slack off again."

"Feline..." Red started in a tired voice as she woke up. "Do you know how early in the morning it is?"

"Of course I know." Feline said.

"Then why can't I sleep?" Red asked.

"It's because you signed up for this kind of training." Feline said. "How are you going to be able to survive on low energy if you don't train for it?"

"I'm never going to have to survive on low energy." Red said.

"You say that now, but if and when it does happen, don't expect me to save you." Feline said.

"I'll be fine." Red said. "You just go and save yourself."

Feline face palmed herself.

Then, Yokozawa walked closer to the girls and asked "You do know what time it is, right?"

"Thank you!" Red exclaimed. "See, someone understands the need for sleep."

"Red, I swear that if you don't stop complaining about how tired you are, I will give you something to really complain about." Feline said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, I'll shut up." Red said as she made a zipper motion with her hands on her mouth.

"Anyway..." Yokozawa started. "I really think that you two should head on back to bed. If you don't, then you'll probably collapse from exhaustion later on."

"No, this one over here will collapse from exhaustion." Feline said as she pointed to Red. "I on the other hand, have trained myself to stay awake even in the toughest of situations."

"I don't know if I'll regret asking this, but I'll do it anyway." Yokozawa said. "Why would you put yourself through this?"

"Because if we don't..." Feline started. "Then we might not be able to survive."

Yokozawa face palmed himself and said "Once again, I don't understand. Either that or you're just taking whatever you're doing to the extreme."

"Well...I may have gone a tiny bit overboard." Feline said. "But I have good reasons for it. I mean, I don't want Red to be in any potential danger."

"Oh, you don't want me to be in danger, but you wouldn't save me either?" Red questioned.

"What did I tell you?" Feline asked.

"Oops, sorry. Shutting up now." Red said nervously.

"Just go back to bed for now." Yokozawa said. "Hiyori probably fell asleep again already, the two of you should as well."

"Fine." Feline said as she started walking to her room.

Red followed her.

As Yokozawa was walking back to the bedroom, he met up with Kirishima who was coming out of Hiyori's room.

"I have no idea what these girls are talking about." Yokozawa said. "What danger could they possibly get themselves into?"

"Whatever it is, they're taking it very seriously." Kirishima said.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this." Yokozawa said.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Kirishima said. "Let's just try and get back to sleep."

So, they went back to the room to try and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Also, that is all the intros. Yay! Now, we get into the really good stuff.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for y'all. I hope all of you peeps are excited. I know I am. Although, I am feeling a bit tired. And my dog keeps biting me for some reason, it makes me sad. Oh well, can't get down in the dumps now, not when there is a chapter to write.**

 **Well, SiH is not my property, but my characters are. Y'all know the drill.**

 **Okay, here is another chapter. The first one in this story that is not really an intro. Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was after school and Lucia was walking with V.A. and Liann down the hallway.

"Hey..." Liann started. "I'm having a concert in the park later, you guys wanna come hang out backstage afterwards?"

"Sure, I'm in." V.A. said.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Lucia said. "Anne and I have to go over to a friend's place. We're making a surprise for another one of our friends."

"You've been at this surprise for a while." Liann said. "What are you doing? Building a robot?"

"Actually...yes." Lucia said. "I mean, it's not like one of those gigantic robots. It's going to be a robot cat."

"Why don't you just get your friend an actual cat?" V.A. asked.

"Because his mother is allergic to cats, so we're making a robot cat instead." Lucia explained.

"Well, okay." V.A. said.

So once they made it outside the school, they went their separate ways. That's when Lucia met up with Anne.

"Hey, ready to head to Tayori's place?" Anne asked.

"Wait, isn't there someone missing?" Lucia asked as she looked around.

That's when Neko jumped out of a bush.

"There he is." Lucia said as she picked up the dog. "I knew he wouldn't miss a trip to Tayori's place."

"Oh yeah, he's in love with Tayori's cat, Spot." Anne said. "Well, we better get moving."

As they walked to their friend's place, Lucia thought back on how she had met her two friends.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a normal day and Lucia was in the library. She didn't have any of her friends around because Liann was talking to her manager, V.A. was in her art club, and Anne was making up a test she had missed._

 _Although, Lucia didn't mind being in the library. She went there every so often. However, there was one thing she was really curious about. She always saw this boy hiding behind the bookshelves and staring at an upperclassman._

 _The first time she saw it, she decided not to meddle, for once, because she thought it was a one time thing. However, she saw the boy doing the exact same thing everytime she was in the library._

 _So it was on that day that she decided to go talk to him. They weren't complete strangers. She knew that the boy was in her math class, but they have never actually talked directly._

 _She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy was startled and let out a scream, but Lucia cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth._

 _"Shh, this is a library." Lucia said as she removed her hand._

 _the boy blushed, he was clearly embarassed._

 _Lucia finally got a good look at the boy and she thought to herself "Wow, he looks exactly like Onodera-senpai when he was in highschool, except his eyes are a silverish gray."_

 _"I'm Lucia." Lucia said._

 _"I-I'm Ritsuka." said the boy._

 _"Even their names are similar." Lucia thought. "What the hell is going on?"_

 _"Wait, aren't you a girl in my math class?" Ritsuka asked._

 _"Yeah." Lucia said. "Anyway, I was just wondering...why are you hiding behind the bookshelves?"_

 _"U-uh...w-well..." Ritsuka stuttered._

 _"Don't worry. I know what you're up to." Lucia said with a laugh. "Why don't you just go talk to him.?"_

 _"I-I can't go talk to Senpai." Ritsuka said. "That would be...weird."_

 _"Hey, I do weird things all the time." Lucia said. "I'll help you out. What's the guy's name?"_

 _Ritsuka just handed her a book that was opened to the back and said "His name is right above mine."_

 _"Okay, now this is just some crazy weird shit." Lucia thought to herself. "I swear that this happened in the past with Takano-san and Onodera-senpai."_

 _Rubbing it of, kinda, she read the name._

 _"Tayori, huh? You just leave it to me, Ritsuka." Lucia said._

 _"Ummm, okay." Ritsuka said._

 _So, Lucia waited until Tayori got up to look for another book._

 _"Okay, you stay here and wait until I come and get you." Lucia said to Ritsuka as she hurried off._

 _Ritsuka stood there, just deciding to listen to the girl._

 _Lucia found where Tayori was and walked up to him._

 _"Hello, Tayori." Lucia said._

 _As she looked at him she thought to herself "Of course he looks exactly like Takano-san did in highschool, except this guy has blue eyes."_

 _"How do you know my name?" Tayori asked._

 _"Not important." Lucia said. "Hey, have you noticed someone watching you lately?"_

 _"Now that you mention it, I have seen an underclassman watching me." Tayori said. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"Stay here, I'll be right back." Lucia said as she ran off._

 _She then came back, pulling Ritsuka's arm._

 _"Meet your stalker." Lucia said to Tayori._

 _Ritsuka hid behind Lucia._

 _"Ummm...hi?" Tayori said as he tried to greet Ritsuka._

 _Ritsuka peeked over Lucia's shoulder and said "Sorry for being weird."_

 _"It's fine." Tayori said._

 _Then it went silent._

 _Then Lucia told Tayori "He likes you."_

 _Ritsuka blushed and tried to hide even more._

 _"Umm, he does know I'm a guy, right?" Tayori asked._

 _"Dude..." Lucia started. "I know how this whole thing goes. I've learned from other people's experiences. Just hang out with him for a bit. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

 _"Well, if you say so." Tayori said._

 _"Great." Lucia said as she hugged both of the boys. "And don't worry, you'll be thanking me later."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Hello, Earth to Lucia." Anne said as she waved her hand in front of her girlfriend's face. "Watch where you're walking, you seem lost."

"Oh no, I was just remembering how I met Tayori and Ritsuka." Lucia said.

"Oh, I love that story." Anne said. "It was also funny when you introduced me to them, because you could feel all the awkwardness."

"Yeah, but we're all good now.' Lucia said. "And Tayori and Ritsuka ended up dating like I knew they would."

"Yeah yeah, you're amazing and stuff." Anne said. "Now, don't zone out again."

So, they kept on walking.

* * *

 **Introducing new characters, how was that?**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, it is TheLittleEditor again. I am back with another chapter. I am so freaking worried, let me tell y'all that sometimes adults make some reckless decisions.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Okay, let's go from where we left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After a bit more walking, the girls finally got to Tayori's place. They knocked on the door.

"It's open." Tayori said from inside.

When Lucia opened the door, Neko immediately ran to find Spot. Lucia and Anne went to meet up with Tayori in the living room.

"Hey guys." Tayori greeted them as he worked away on the robot.

"Hey." The two girls said as they sat down and picked up some tools.

"Oh, what lie did we use to distract Ritsuka this time?" Anne asked.

"None this time." Tayori said. "He has violin lessons."

"I remember when I took violin lessons." Anne said. "Those were some very boring times."

"I'm surprised he's not ditching them." Lucia said to Tayori. "Ever since you guys got together again, he doesn't want to leave your side. Speaking of which, isn't he getting suspicious about you not hanging out with him? We definitely don't want another misunderstanding like last time."

Tayori tensed up a bit when Lucia brought that up.

"Oh yeah, that was awful." Anne said.

"Luckily, Lucia helped me get him back." Tayori said. "By the way, I never did ask, how did you know what to do?"

"I have heard of that happening before, so we just had to do something before it was too late." Lucia said. "Besides, for some reason, I just know how to do these things."

"Well, I never did tell you...Thank you." Tayori said.

"No prob." Lucia said.

Lucia remembered about what had happened to her two friends.

She remembered that there had been a misunderstanding, similar to the one that happened with Ritsu and Masamune, and Ritsuka had just run off.

Luckily, Lucia knew what to do. She called the boy and, of course, he had gone off to study abroad. Lucia had gone off on the boy over the phone, but he wouldn't listen to reason.

That is when she hatched a plan. She had gone over to Tayori's one day, the poor boy was crying in bed, and she told him her great idea. They recorded a music video of Tayori singing a song for Ritsuka.

Lucia decided he should sing a spanish song, because it seemed much more romantic. So they thought the best song would be Amor Quedate by Jencarlos Canela. So he sang the song, they recorded it and Lucia translated it and added subtitles in the video. They then sent the video to Ritsuka.

After a week, Ritsuka came back and him and Tayori both apologized to each other and talked about how they both had missed each other. Ever since then, they were rarely ever apart.

Until now, that is. Which is why Lucia was worried about another misunderstanding happening again.

After a couple of hours, the work they had done for about a week or two, was finally finished.

It was a cat about the size of Neko and Spot and had fake fur that was the color aquamarine.

"Well..." Anne started "That took forever."

"He deserves it." Tayori said. "After all, he aced his math test. And you two know how much he sucks at math."

"It's all because I tutored him." Lucia said praising herself.

"Yeah yeah, we know Miss Math." Anne said.

The aquamarine cat then woke up and yawned. Anne was startled.

"I forgot it had a mind of its own." Anne said.

"Well, it has to be realistic." Lucia said. "The only difference is that it drinks oil and eats nuts and bolts."

"Hey, is it male or female?" Anne asked.

"I think it's female." Tayori said. "I mean, it just looks like a girl."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's him." Lucia said. "I'll go get the door."

Lucia went and opened the door.

"Hey, Lucia." Ritsuka said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tayori, Anne and I were working on something." Lucia said. "How were your violin lessons?"

"Boring as fuck." Ritsuka said. "But my mom forces me to take them."

"That sucks for you." Lucia said. "But I think we might have something to cheer you up."

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Close your eyes first." Lucia said.

Ritsuka did as he was told and put one of his hands over his eyes. Lucia then took his other hand and started to lead him towards the living room.

Once they got there, Lucia said "Okay, open your eyes."

As soon as he uncovered his eyes, the cat had jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god!" Ritsuka said. "Is this for me?"

"Of course." Tayori said. "You've been wanting one forever, but we couldn't get you a real one. So, we made you a robot one."

"It looks so real!" Ritsuka said. "It doesn't even look like a robot. It has fur and everything!"

Ritsuka twirled the cat around in his arms as the others laughed.

He decided to name the cat Miku, because the fur color reminded him of Hatsune Miku.

After a bit, Lucia called Neko to tell him it was time to go home. Needless to say, the dog was not pleased. He cuddled up to the cat that had the coat of a dalmation.

"He really likes Spot." Tayori said.

"I'm pretty sure he's in love with him." Lucia said. "Which is why it is so hard to get him to leave every time."

After a bit of arguing with her dog, she finally managed to get him to come back home. So, Lucia, Anne and Neko headed home for the day.

* * *

 **That's enough for this chapter.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. Neither is Amor Quedate because that belongs to Jencarlos Canela. My characters are mine.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, it is me, I am TheLittleEditor and I am back with another chapter. By the way, can any one tell me how to reason with someone that is irrational? Please! I really need to know. Actually, my dad, my sister and I all need to know. It is of major importance. How do you express how important something is when someone doesn't listen to facts and doesn't care how you feel?**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was a normal day after school and Lucia and Anne were home, along with Neko. Anne was busy finishing up her homework and Lucia was just looking through her phone because she didn't want to bother the other girl. Neko was just chillin' on the couch beside his owner.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Lucia went and opened it up. There was a small package outside. She picked it up and saw that it had her name on it.

"That's weird." She said. "Who would send me something?"

She walked back inside, sat on the couch and started opening the package. Once she had it opened, she saw a note inside. She read it.

 _Dear Lucia,_

 _I know I was a real bitch to you and I apologize. I have been taken out of prison every so often to get help from therapists and psychologists. I now see what I have done is wrong, so please accept this as an apology. You left it back in the United States. They were always so important to you, so I have no idea why you would leave them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Melissa_

"Melissa?" Lucia questioned. "Why would she send me something? What even is it?"

Lucia looked in the package again and saw a glasses case. She opened the case up and saw a pair of black glasses.

"These look like Takano-san's glasses." Lucia said to herself. "Were these mine? Why would Melissa send me these? And why did she say that they were important?"

Lucia examined the glasses carefully to see if she could see anything important. She then saw an engraving on the inside of the glasses on the side. It was highlighted in white.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

she read it.

 _Follow your Heart_

After she had read it, she heard a voice inside her head.

 _"Follow your Heart."_ said a gentle male voice.

Along with the voice, Lucia saw in her mind the silhouette of a young man that had to be the one saying it.

It was all too much for the girl and she started to get a headache. Then she fell onto the floor and held her head.

Neko saw her in pain, so he jumped off the couch and went to get Anne. When he entered the bedroom, he started barking like crazy to get the girl's attention.

Anne had just finished her homework as she turned to the dog and asked "What's wrong?"

He tugged at her pants and kept on barking as he ran out of the room. Anne followed him. When she got to the living room, she saw Lucia struggling to stand up. She ran over to help her up and helped her to stay steady on her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anne asked. "What happened?"

"I got a headache after reading what was on these glasses." Lucia said as she handed her girlfriend the glasses.

"Follow your Heart." Anne read. "Where did you get these glasses?"

"Melissa sent them." Lucia said. "She said that they were important to me."

"And you believed that bitch?" Anne asked. "Seriously, don't listen to her."

"I know, but..." Lucia started. "I think she's right. I can just feel it."

"You feel it?" Anne questioned. "Don't you think you would remember if something was important to you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it...I can't really remember much." Lucia said.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"I mean, there are fuzzy parts in my memory. It is like some of my memories are missing." Lucia said.

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked. "You can remember things fine."

"I don't know." Lucia said. "In fact, I don't think I can even remember how I got to Japan in the first place. I mean, I know I was on a plane, but I don't remember the plane ride at all. I think I snuck in, but I can't exactly remember how."

"Okay, maybe you should go to a doctor." Anne said. "I'm going to call Onodera-senpai. He gets out early."

As Anne left the room, Lucia looked at the glasses and put them on. As she did this, Neko looked up to her and had a worried expression on his face.

"Why can't I remember?" Lucia asked herself.

* * *

 **That's enough for now. What is up with Lucia? The suspense is killing me. Oh wait, I write this story, so I know. Haha!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is TheLittleEditor, but a very pissed off version. So, my cousins, my sister and I had just come up with a great idea. We were going to practice a song and perform it in front of my parents, their parents and our grandparents. However, we needed to have a sleep over so we could practice. So we went to ask them...and they gave the most bullshit reasons of why they couldn't stay the night. Saying "Oh, we don't have breakfast for tomorrow." I can just go buy bread at 711 to make toast. It's just that they don't want to, I mean come on!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is another chapter...hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

While Ritsu and Anne sat in the waiting room, Lucia was in the doctor's office. After a quick check up, the female doctor started to ask her questions.

"So, what exactly seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I just...suddenly got a headache." Lucia said.

"Did you do anything that you wouldn't normally do before you got the headache?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I read what it said on these glasses." Lucia said as she took off her glasses and handed them to the doctor.

"Hmm, are these prescription glasses?" The doctor asked.

"No, they're fake ones." Lucia said. "My eyesight is fine."

"What happened after you read these words?" The doctor asked. "Anything besides the headache?"

"Well, I heard this voice in my head...and it sounded so familiar." Lucia said. "And then when I tried to remember why these glasses used to be so important to me, I realized that there are parts of my life that I can't remember at all."

"Parts of your life that you can't remember?" The doctor questioned to herself. "Could it be?"

"What?" Lucia asked.

"Well, there is the possibility...that you could have..." The doctor paused for a bit. "...Amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Lucia questioned. "What do I do?"

"Just stay calm and maybe look through some photo albums to jog your memory." The doctor said.

At that point, Lucia knew that there was no helping her. All her photo albums were back in America and she highly doubted that anyone of those pictures would help, because she could remember pretty much every single picture from her photo albums. So, Lucia decided to just agree and try to ignore the fact that she had lost some of her memories.

"Well, okay." Lucia said. She just wanted to leave.

After that, the three started to head home. Lucia hadn't spoken a word since the doctor's and the doctor didn't say much either, because it was up to Lucia if she wanted others to know.

Ritsu couldn't take the suspense any longer, which I'd why he stopped in the middle of walking.

"Lucia please tell us what's wrong." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, you haven't said a word about what happened." Anne said. "Maybe we can help you."

"You can't." Lucia said sadly.

"Why not?" Ritsu asked. "What could possibly be so bad that we can't help you?"

Lucia looked at the two sadly and said "I have amnesia."

"W-what?" Anne questioned.

"The reason that some of my memories are missing is because I have amnesia." Lucia said. "So, there is nothing that can be done about it."

After that, the rest of the walk home was silent.

Lucia locked herself up in the room because she didn't want to talk to anyone about what was happening. Anne sat outside the door, trying to get her mind off of things by reading a book. Neko sat right beside the brunette girl, whining every now and then.

After Masamune had gotten home, Ritsu told him about what had happened to the black haired teen.

"Wait, so what exactly is it that she can't remember?" Masamune asked.

"Just some parts of her life from before she came to Japan." said the brunette male. "Which is why we can't do anything to help her."

"Well, I don't know what to say." Takano said.

"I mean, what do you do when you can't do anything?" Onodera asked. "I don't just want to sit here and do nothing."

"Well, maybe that's the best thing to do for now." Masamune said. "Maybe some of her memories will come back on their own."

Ritsu sighed because he knew that that was the only thing they could do.

Later that night, Lucia let Anne come into the room because it was time for bed. Neko slept in his dog bed that was in the room.

Once they were all asleep, Lucia started having a odd dream.

 _There was a young Lucia that was about seven years old, close to turning eight. She was sitting under a tree, waiting for her friend to come back. Then, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw an eighteen year old male. The vision was a bit blurry, but she could see brown hair, light skin and what looked to be blue eyes._

 _She then spoke._

 _"So, how did it go?" she asked._

 _"I got in." said the man._

 _"You got into your dream college! Yay!" Lucia exclaimed. "Now you can go there and become a great artist, just like you always wanted to be."_

 _The man got down on one knee and hugged the girl._

 _"You do know that if I go, I won't be able to see you anymore, right?" asked the man._

 _Lucia held back some of her tears as she said "Yeah, I know. But remember what you always tell me? You have to go there. It's your dream."_

 _The man pulled back from the hug. Lucia then reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden locket._

 _"This is for you." Lucia said as she handed it to the man. "Open it."_

 _He did and in it was a picture of himself, Lucia and a light skinned man with an eye patch over his right eye. The other eye was brown and his hair was silver and a bit long._

 _"It's a picture of me, you and Chief." Lucia said._

 _"Thank you." said the man. "I have something for you too."_

 _He pulled out a glasses case. Inside, was a pair of black glasses._

 _"Wow, thank you." Lucia said._

 _"There's something written on them." said the man._

 _Lucia read it._

 _"It says...Follow your Heart." Lucia said. "That's what you always tell me."_

 _"And I expect you to do it." said the man. "Well, I guess I should be off."_

 _"I know we'll meet again." Lucia said. "I just know it. I can feel it, Jefesito."_

 _He kneeled down, kissed the girl on her forehead and said..._

 _"Follow your Heart."_

That's when Lucia woke up, breathing heavily. Anne woke up too.

"Hey, Lucia what's wrong?" Anne asked.

Lucia just hugged the girl tightly and asked "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

 **Well, that sure was surprising. Who is that mysterious man, Jefesito? Oh by the way, the J in the name makes an H sound. So it is pronounced "Hefe-see-toe"**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo guys, TheLittleEditor here. I am really tired for some reason. However, I am still here to give y'all another chapter.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Feline quickly woke up in bed one weekend morning and screamed out "That's it!"

The scream woke Red up who breathed heavily.

"Wait, what's it?!" Red asked. "What happened?!"

"I know how to find Lucia." Feline said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a small device. "With the tracking device. Everyone has a chip to locate them."

Feline turned the device on, but when she tried to find Lucia, the device said "ERROR! TARGET LUCIA COULD NOT BE LOCATED!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Feline exclaimed as she flopped back down onto the bed. "I thought that I had a good idea too."

"Well, you tried." Red said.

That's when Hiyori and Harry barged into the room.

"What happened, I heard screaming?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, we might as well tell you." Feline said.

"Tell me what?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, remember that good friend I always talk about?" Feline asked.

"Yeah, of course I remember." Hiyori said.

"Well, her name is Lucia and we've been looking for her for a while now." Feline said. "But no matter what we do, we just can't seem to find her."

"Oh, Lucia sent me a text the other day." Hiyori said. "She sent one to all of her friends saying that she didn't really want to be bothered, so if anyone saw her at the park on weekend mornings to please try to leave her alone."

Feline, Red and Harry looked at Hiyori in complete shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hiyori asked.

Feline quickly grabbed her purse, ran to put on some shoes and ran out, still wearing her pajamas.

Meanwhile, Lucia sat under a tree in the park by herself. She was still wearing the glasses.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked herself. "This will only cause trouble for everyone. If I can't remember anything...then, what if I've been living a lie this whole time? Could I be lying to Takano-san? To Onodera-senpai? To Anne?"

Lucia held back her tears as she thought about what could happen if this amnesia took a turn for the worst.

Then, she heard something...or rather someone.

"...LuuuuuucccCCCCIIIIAAAAA!" Felite screamed as she tackled the black haired teen and gave her a hug.

"Feline?" Lucia questioned before getting excited. "Feline! It's really you!"

The two stood up and jumped around happily.

"What are you doing here?" Lucia asked.

"W-wha-Are you fucking serious?!" Feline asked. "I'm here to find you."

"Was I lost or something?" Lucia asked.

"You never came back!" Feline exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucia questioned.

"I mean, I don't know how, but it's like you went off the grid." Feline said. "I couldn't even find you with the tracking device."

"Tracking device?" Lucia asked.

"Don't you remember that your earing is made from a silver chip so we can track you?" Feline asked. "That's why you only have one. It's a very expensive one of a kind designer chip earing."

Lucia tensed up and said "Uh-oh, this amnesia thing is not looking good."

"Wait...you have amnesia?" Feline asked.

"Yeah, I can't remember some things." Lucia said. "I mean, how did I even get to Japan in the first place?'

"You had an airplane ticket." Feline said.

"So, I didn't sneak onto a plane?" Lucia asked.

"No." Feline said.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to cause so much trouble." Lucia said.

"Why is it going to cause trouble?" Feline asked.

"Did I even run away?" Lucia asked, ignoring Feline's question.

"No, you didn't run away." Feline said. "Lucia, maybe it's just best if we take you back to America."

"No, you can't do that!" Lucia exclaimed. "Melissa already tried."

"Wait, what?" Feline asked.

"I mean, just ask Tommy about it." Lucia said.

"Wait, Tommy?" Feline asked. "But wasn't he dead? What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh my gosh, maybe I just need to head home for a bit." Lucia said.

"Where is home exactly?" Feline asked.

"Oh, I'm actually living with some guys...that take care of me and stuff." Lucia said.

"What?! You?!" Feline questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Lucia questioned.

"I mean, they must be something really special because you've never actually stayed with anyone of the other guys that took care of you." Feline said.

"What other guys?" Lucia asked.

Feline reached into her purse and took out a wallet. She opened it up and what Lucia saw inside made all of her memories come back.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! You all hate me, don't ya? Well, don't worry. You'll see what it is sooner or later, what's inside the wallet I mean.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, TheLittleEditor here again and I am back with another story. I was raging this morning because of something that happened. So it's about Pokemon, so spoiler alert ahead!**

 **SPOILER ALERT! I WARNED YOU!**

 **I watched the japanese episode 38 of Pokemon XYZ...and Ash lost against Alain. I was pissed off. I was raging and then I started to cry a bit. Seriously writers!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

When Feline opened Lucia's wallet, a trifold accordion insert unfolded and revealed four pictures.

The first picture was one of a seven year old Lucia with a brunette young man with light skin and blue eyes and a man with silver hair that was a bit shaggy and a little long, who had light skin, an eye patch over his right eye and the other one was brown.

The next one was one of an eight year old Lucia with a young man with blonde hair that had candy in his hair, with blue eyes and light skin and another man with dark grayish hair with light skin, brown eyes and he was smoking a special looking cigarrete.

The one after that was of a twelve year old Lucia with a man with black hair, light skin and brown eyes and a man with long shaggy orangish hair, with light skin and brown eyes.

And the last one was a picture of a thirteen year old Lucia with two men that looked very similar to Onodera and Takano. Except, the man that looked like Ritsu had hazelish colored eyes and was wearing rimless glasses and the man that looked like Masamune had very dark brown eyes.

"I remember." Lucia whispered. "I remember everything."

"So...?" Feline questioned. "Can you tell me so I can correct you if you're wrong?"

"It all started after Anne had left me..." Lucia started. "A bit after I turned seven, I met Chief. Then, I met Jefesito. We were all so close, but then Chief dissapeared and Jefesito went off to college. Then when I was eight, I met The Cigarette Man. He always smoked, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, so I asked the local candy store salesman to help me make him a peppermint cigarrete. The Candy Man always had candy in his hair and even though they were really different, him and The Cigarrete Man got along really well. A couple of years after I moved, I met Uncle John. He was nice enough to take me in for a night after he found me in the street. After we started hanging out, we met Uncle Rocky playing his electric guitar on the side of the street. Him and his shaggy hair and craziness got Uncle John very interested in him, and he even taught Uncle John how to play the drums. They became an amazing duo. After all of the times that I've seen such beauty in relationships, I wanted to help fix them and make them as well. That's when I pitched everyone the idea to start a matchmaking service. It started out small, but within a year it was taking off. When I was thirteen, I went to Japan for the first time. I helped Okita-senpai and Zeko-san get together again after an incident that had happened years ago, in which Okita-senpai lied a bit. We became very close, they even asked me if I wanted to stay. I refused because I was close with my sister at the time, but then Melissa started being mean to me again."

"Wow, you actually remember it all perfectly." Feline said. "But can you remember about arriving here now?"

"We were in HQ, when we got an alert for a matchmaking crisis." Lucia said. "It was in Japan, and I was just going to send one of you, but after I heard how bad it was, I had to go myself. I Remember that I didn't eat for days because I was preparing for the mission and I didn't want to eat the airplane food. Then I realized that I forgot my wallet, so I walked around Japan for a bit. Then some thugs started to chase me and I collapsed in an alley way. That's when Takano-san found me."

"Wait a minute..." Feline said. "That name sounds familiar. Wasn't that the name of one of the guys that you were sent here for?"

"Huh?" Lucia questioned.

"You were sent here to fix the issue between Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu." Feline stated.

Lucia's eyes widened as she then started to cry.

"I-I'm...a liar." Lucia said between tears. "What...have I...done!"

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Feline asked.

"I lied to them." Lucia said crying. "I didn't run away. I didn't know that the reason I was sent here was just to fix their problem. I just ended up getting stuck in the middle of a big huge lie."

"Lucia..." Feline started. "Tonight, we are going to call all of the recruits here to discuss everything. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucia said as she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears.

"Oh, and do you want your wallet back?" Feline asked.

Lucia nodded her head and the blonde handed her the wallet.

As soon as the blonde walked away, Lucia started walking back home too, hugging the wallet tightly.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! WOW, Lucia...how did you...and why...she feels so sad right now.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo guys, TheLittleEditor here and I am very tired. However, I still must write this story.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was around midnight and Lucia was changing out of her pajamas because it was time to go to the meeting that her and Feline planned. She quietly walked out and texted Feline that she was headed towards the park. Before she left, she quickly went to her room and kissed Anne on the head

"I'm sorry." Lucia whispered as she walked out.

As Feline got the text, she woke up Red and then they quietly went to go get Harry. They then texted all of the others to meet them there.

As Darla got the message, she quickly woke up a sleepy Katerina and made her change. They then both set off.

Angela and Hana got the text too and they quickly changed to head for the park.

As Fee and Nina got the message, they went to wake up Rin and then they all set off after they had changed.

Soon, everyone except Lucia was at the park and they were all confused.

"Hey, why are you calling all of us here in the middle of the night?" Fee asked.

"Yeah Feline, all you did was text us that it was something very important." Angela said.

"Well, I actually have very good news." Feline said.

"What?" asked the others.

That's when Lucia walked towards them and said "Hey guys."

"LUCIA!" they all screamed as they then proceeded to bomb Lucia with questions like "where were you?" and "how are you?"...well at least most of them did.

"Oh my gosh." Fee said to Lucia. "I am honored to finally meet you in person. It is said that you are a legend."

"Oh, you were one of the new recruits." Lucia said. "I left before some of you were recruited, didn't I?"

Feline then said "Yeah, so you didn't know Fee, Nina, the apprentice Rin, Darla or Katerina."

'I know Darla and Katerina." Lucia said. "We met while I was here."

"You...what?" Feline asked angrily.

"Yeah, I met them when they first got here I believe." Lucia said.

"DARLA AND KATERINA, YOU BETTER COME FUCKING EXPLAIN YOURSSELVES!" Feline screamed.

The two girls tensed up as they came to stand in front of the blonde.

"So what I'm hearing is, you two found Lucia and didn't report back immediately?" Feline questioned.

"Well first of all, we didn't know it was her." Darla said.

"Until we did." Katerina said with a bit of shame. "But we couldn't leave."

"Why?" Feline asked.

"We...got taken in by really nice guys and well...they're like family to us." Darla said.

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave them." Katerina said.

"Same here." Hana said. "We were taken in by some really kind guys."

"We felt so...safe and happy with them." Angela said. "So we just forgot about the mission."

"We also got taken in." Fee said.

"We even became friends with the son of one of the guys." Nina said.

"We wanted to stay." Rin said. "I mean, where else could we go?"

"That happened to us, right Kitty?" Harry asked.

"Um...yeah." Feline said.

"And we're happy." Red said.

"I guess all of you got sucked into a family just like I did." Lucia said.

"The funny thing here is that we got into families in pairs or groups and you went in all alone." Feline said.

"I might have started out alone...but I'm not right now." Lucia said. "I actually am in a pair like the rest of you."

"What?" Feline questioned.

"She has a girlfriend." Katerina said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Katerina asked. "I met the girl and she is really nice."

"Wait, you're dating someone?" Feline asked Lucia. "I thought that I sensed something different about you."

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know, just...you seem different." Feline said. "Wait...did you...you know...do 'it'?"

All eyes were on Lucia.

"Yeah." Lucia said.

Then there were some freak outs from a few of them, but Feline was the one freaking out the most.

"Wow, after what you told me about what had happened to you when you were little, I never thought you would fall in love again." Feline said.

"Technically, I didn't fall in love again." Lucia said.

"What do you mea-wait, no...don't tell me..." Feline said.

"I found Anne." Lucia said.

"Oh my gosh, why would you put yourself in that situation again?" Feline asked.

"Look, I know that there were problems in the past, but we're both over it now." Lucia said. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah, like what do we do about our family situations?" Red asked.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Lucia said. "Let's just...continue as if nothing is going on."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I mean, we're all happy with our families, so let's just keep on living with them." Lucia said. "I mean, we don't have that long until we graduate, right? Just like a year or two, so just keep living with them."

With that, everyone just decided to go with that option. So, they all headed back home.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Things are just getting started it seems.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**It is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another chapter. I'm sorry that I'm so late, but this is the fun weekend because my mom and grandparents went to New Jersey. Yay! There was pizza, ice cream and movies. Also sodas.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It had been about a week since Lucia gave the order to act like everything was just normal. Unfortunately, ever since the meeting, all of the girls, and Harry, were a bit worried about getting caught. However, the one that was the most worried was of course Lucia.

It had been a while since Lucia had done this, but she decided to go ask Liann and V.A. for advice, without telling them the situation directly of course. She called them up and they all met at Liann's place. It was only the girls there, along with the bunny and Liann's squirrel. Kyle and Alfred had gone off to see a new action movie.

"Hey, so I needed to ask you guys about something." Lucia said.

"What is it?" Liann asked.

"Well, I have a friend that told me a really big secret, but..." Lucia thought for a bit. "He can't really let any one else find out because it could ruin the bond he has with his family. I don't know what to tell him to do."

"Which friend is it?" V.A. asked.

"I can't tell you because he doesn't want anyone to know who he is." Lucia said. "But I can tell you what he did."

"What?" Liann asked.

"He lied to his parents about something very important." Lucia said. "He's afraid of how his parents will react."

"How bad could the lie be?" V.A. questioned.

"Well, he was kind of adopted and he lied about his past." Lucia said. "But he didn't know it was a lie at the time."

"If he didn't know it was a lie, then there should be no problem." Liann said.

"Really?" Lucia asked.

"I mean, unless it's something like he killed someone or is actually still pretending like nothing is wrong then he is fine." V.A. said.

That is when Lucia started to worry. However, her worrying was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"HANNAH!" Liann screamed. "What did I tell you about knocking over the glass cups?!"

The bunny just looked at her with a smirk as she twerked right into another cup and made it fall to the ground. Veronica the squirrel was just laying on top of the counter trying to ignore the noise.

"Ugh, I think I need to take care of this situation." Liann said.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Lucia said. "I need to got talk to someone."

"Oh, your friend?" V.A. asked.

"I guess you could say that." Lucia said. "Well, bye."

"See ya." said V.A. and Liann.

Lucia thought that she needed a second opinion, and this time she was actually going to tell them the entire situation.

She was walking on the sidewalk, when suddenly Neko jumped out from a bush.

"Neko, what are you doing here?" Lucia asked.

Neko gave her a look that said "I know where you're going and I wanna come."

"Fine, you can come along." Lucia said. "But if you overhear anything, don't tell anyone.

Neko then gave her a look that said "Really?"

So after that, Lucia and Neko walked on.

When they got to their destination, Lucia knocked on the door.

Tayori opened the door and said "Hey Lucia, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and Ritsuka." Lucia said. "I assume he's here."

"He always is." Tayori said. "Well, come in."

So they both then walked to the living room, Ritsuka was sitting on the couch with Miku and Spot.

"Hi Lucia." Ritsuka said.

Lucia waved at him. Neko went and hopped onto the couch and nuzzled up against Spot. Lucia and Tayori then went to sit on the couch with Ritsuka.

"So..." Lucia started. "You know I love you guys, right? You're like my brothers."

"Oh my gosh, you don't want to be friends anymore?" Ritsuka asked freaking out.

Tayori face palmed himself at Ritsuka's paranoia.

"Dude, how many times have we told you?" Lucia asked. "Don't jump to conclusions before we're finished talking."

"Sorry." Ritsuka said nervously.

"Look, I'm really close to you guys, so I need to tell you something really important because I might need your help later." Lucia said.

"You're pregnant?" Ritsuka asked.

"Seriously?" Tayori questioned his lover.

"Ewww...no." Lucia said. "How would that even happen?"

"I don't know." Ritsuka said. "Sorry again."

"Okay..." Lucia started. "I have a secret."

"What is it?" Ritsuka asked. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"I was actually sent here to get Takano-san and Onodera-senpai together...because I'm a matchmaker." Lucia said.

"That makes so much more sense." Tayori said. "So you actually had the skills to get Ritsuka to come back."

"I don't understand why this is a bad thing." Ritsuka said.

"Because I didn't run away." Lucia said. "I lied about everything, and who knows if my parents back in America are still waiting for me to come back."

Lucia then started to tear up. "I just don't want to lose my family."

"We wouldn't know what you're going through." Tayori said. "I never met my father and I haven't seen my mother in years."

"Yeah, and I hate my mother and my father doesn't really pay attention to me." Ritsuka said. "But, we don't want you to have to lose your family just because of a lie."

"I mean, I had amnesia." Lucia said.

"Then it should be no problem." Tayori said.

"Just know that if you need our help, we'll be there for you." Ritsuka said.

"Thanks guys." Lucia said as she hugged them. "Well, I guess I better head home."

After that, she picked up Neko, because she knew he wouldn't want to leave, and they went out the door.

Instead of heading home, however, there was someone that Lucia needed to see first.

* * *

 **That's all I got for now. See ya next time.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's TheLittleEditor here and I'm sorry I'm late, but I've been doing some stuff on my youtube channel so yeah. Wait what was I on...oh yes, now I remember. Anyway, I guess I should get started with this.**

 **Okay, so SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, lets get going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Lucia and Neko kept walking until they reached an apartment complex. Lucia walked to a certain floor as her dog followed her. Once she got to the apartment she was looking for, she knocked on the door.

A young man with brown hair, light skin, hazelish gold eyes and rimless glasses answered the door. He was wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and a golden silk robe.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he asked "Who's there?"

"Hi, Okita-senpai." Lucia said.

The man quickly adjusted his glasses and asked "Lucia, is that really you?"

The teen nodded her head.

The man picked her up and hugged her tightly as he said "Oh my god, I've missed you so much. It's been so long since you came to visit."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lucia said.

Neko barked.

"Who's this?" Okita asked as he picked up Neko.

"That's my dog, Neko." Lucia said.

"Wow, he looks like a cat." said the man. "Well, I guess that's why his name makes sense."

Lucia laughed a bit.

"So, what brings you by?" Okita asked.

"Well I need to ask you for some advice." Lucia said.

"Well, come in and sit down so you can ask me." Okita said. "And sorry about the mess, but you know how hard it is being an author."

"Yeah yeah." Lucia said with a laugh.

As they sat down, Lucia asked "Where's Zeko-san?"

"Working. He won't be back until very late at night." said the man.

"Is he still your editor?" Lucia asked.

"Of course, and only my editor." Okita said.

"Well yeah, cause he's the only one that can make you meet your deadlines." Lucia said.

Okita blushed and asked "Anyway...what did you need to talk about?"

So, Lucia told him the whole story from the time when she got here until now.

"Oh, so...your family doesn't know you're a matchmaker." Okita said. "Because when you met me, I knew you were a matchmaker because you told me. But, this amnesia thing looks pretty bad."

"It's all because I read what was on these glasses." Lucia said.

"Oh yeah, when I met you, you were always wearing those." Okita said. "And you would always talk about the one that gave them to you."

"Yeah..." Lucia said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Look..." Okita started. "You obviously love the family you're in very much, so I think you should just tell them everything."

"Just like I did with you and Zeko-san?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, just like you did we me and Tanako." Okita said. "Because even though we knew that, we still loved you. We were still Riko, Lucia and Tanako."

Lucia thought about it for a minute.

"Lucia.." Okita started. "I know that you feel like you're lying, but you're really not. And I know how to lie, I kept a lie going on for years. I'm sure whoever these guys are, if they really do love you, they won't think that this is a problem. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Lucia asked.

"Because even though your past might have been off, the moments that you have spent together are not changed because of that." Okita said. "So please, tell them.'

"...okay." Lucia said in a whisper.

She then hugged the man and said "Thank you."

"It's no problem." said the man as he hugged the girl. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well...I guess I better get going." Lucia said. "Say hi to Zeko-san for me."

"Okay." Okita said.

"And I promise that I'll come visit you more often." Lucia said.

"I look forward to it." Okita said.

So, Lucia and Neko left and started to walk back home. Then, Lucia realized something.

"Before I tell Anne, Onodera-senpai and Takano-san, I have to tell the others that they should tell their families too." Lucia said to herself. "They probably feel guilty like I do."

She took out her phone and texted everyone that they were going to have a meeting at the park at midnight.

"I hope everything goes well." Lucia said.

Neko looked at his owner, concern in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose them." Lucia said.

Neko whined a bit, so Lucia picked him up and hugged him.

"But what I really don't want..." Lucia said. "Is for them to hate me."

* * *

 **Okay, well that's all I got for now. I will see y'all in the next chapter. Also, you could check out my youtube channel if you want...it is also under the name TheLittleEditor.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter. Guess what? I uploaded a Japanese cover of the opening for Pokemon XYZ. I know I've been on youtube a lot, but I just like it. However, I have a responsibility to finish this story. Still a few more chapters to go though. I hope that all of you are excited for this next chapter.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

At midnight, Lucia changed to go to the meeting at the park. Before she left, she gave a sleeping Anne a kiss on the cheek. However, after Lucia left, Anne sat up in bed.

"What is that girl up to?" Anne asked herself.

The brunette quickly changed into some clothes and walked out to follow her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, everyone except Lucia was already at the park and chatting amongst themselves. Harry was talking mostly with Rin.

"So, you're an apprentice just like I am?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rin said. "I can't believe you're the only boy here. I'm surprised that there's a boy here at all. I didn't think that boys really cared much about lovey-dovey stuff."

"It's not as much for the lovey-dovey, as it is to make people happy." Harry said.

"Wow, that is very noble of you." Rin said.

Harry blushed a bit at the praise he was getting.

Meanwhile, Lucia ran as fast as she could and she finally arrived at the park.

"Hey everyone." Lucia said as she panted. "I'm glad all of you came here."

"What's this about?" Feline questioned.

"Okay, so I've made a decision." Lucia said. "I think we should tell our families the truth."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Look, I've asked for advice..." Lucia started. "And I've come to the conclusion that our families love us, so of course they will forgive us."

"Are you sure?" Katerina asked. "We were pretty sneaky."

"So?" Lucia questioned. "If they love us, then it should be okay, right?"

Everyone murmured in agreement amongst themselves.

"So, what do you think?" Lucia asked.

Everyone nodded there heads, but Feline raised her hand.

"Yes Feline?" Lucia asked.

"So, it doesn't matter that our lie was a HUGE one?" Feline questioned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Lucia said. "I mean, I don't even know why I was so worried about it. So...we lied. Who cares?"

Anne had arrived there as soon as Lucia said "So...we lied. Who cares?"

"Lucia?" Anne called out.

Lucia tensed up as she turned around.

"Uhhh...hi, Love." Lucia said. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Anne asked. "Are you fucking kidding me? I come here and find you planning who knows what, and all you have to say is 'What's up'?"

"Ummm..." was all that Lucia said.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Anne questioned.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Anne said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Even after all of those years of being apart, you're still a big liar."

"W-what?" Lucia asked. "N-no, you've g-got it all wrong. You see-"

"Oh, cut it with the bullshit." Anne said as she cut her off and walked up to her. "I am done with your lies, I'm done with your excuses, but most of all...I'm done with you."

She then slapped Lucia across the face and then ran off, crying. Lucia fell to her knees.

Everyone was in total shock at what had just happened. Feline was the only one that was able to overcome her shock and walk up to Lucia.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked her friend.

Lucia started to tear up, but quickly wiped them away. She stood up and turned to everyone.

"I think it would actually be best..." Lucia started. "If we just left without saying anything."

This made everyone start freaking out.

"Calm down, everyone." Lucia said. "You saw what happened. Anne loved me, I know she did...and yet, knowing that I was lying caused her to hate me."

Everyone looked at each other with a look that said "She's right."

"So, what do we do?" Angela asked.

"Well, if I go home now and Anne is still crying, I'll be busted." Lucia said. "So, maybe it would be best for me to leave right now. I'll just ask Liann if I can borrow her private jet. Are you all leaving now too?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then, I guess it's settled then." Lucia said.

Suddenly, a bunch off smoke started to appear. Everyone was confused, but then started to yawn.

"What the-is this sleeping gas?" Lucia asked.

One by one, the girls (and Harry) fell to the ground as they fell asleep. Lucia struggled to stay awake. Then, an evil laugh was heard.

"Who's there?" Lucia asked as she fell to the ground, but kept trying to stay awake.

"Who do you think, sis?" asked the one laughing.

"No, it can't be." Lucia thought to herself.

"Yep, it's me." Melissa said as she stood in front of Lucia. "And I had a little help."

Then, there was some adults standing with the little girl.

Melissa walked away as she said "I'll wait until you fall asleep."

In that moment, Lucia gathered enough energy to take out her phone and text "HELP!" to a random contact. She didn't care, she just needed help. After that, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like there is some trouble here. Melissa is back. What will happen next?**

 **Oooh, if you guys want to check out my youtube channel, that would be great.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys, it is I, TheLittleEditor, and I am back with another story. I should probably wake up early to do my summer assignments...but it's so boring and I'm so tired. Sometimes I wish that I could just write fanfiction and post videos on youtube instead of going to school. Oh well, you gotta do what you gotta do. However, what I gotta do right own is get started with this next chapter.**

 **Anwyay, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Well, lets get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Ritsuka was at Tayori's place because he had stayed over, as usual. It was early in the morning, like maybe about sit in the morning, and the brunette boy had woken up. He stretched his arms out as he reached for his phone. Then, he saw the text that Lucia had sent him.

"What the?" He asked himself as he started to worry. He read the short, but frightening, text.

He shook the dark haired boy next to him as he said "Senpai, wake up! It's an emergency!"

"W-What happened?!" Tayori asked as he quickly sat up, a bit tired.

"I don't exactly know, but I got this scary text." Ritsuka said as he handed his lover the phone.

"Why would Lucia send this?" Tayori asked.

"I...I don't know." Ritsuka said.

Meanwhile, Anne was sitting in bed crying.

"Why would you do this Lucia?" Anne asked herself. "How could you lie to us, and not even care?"

Neko saw how upset the brunette was. He thought that enough was enough. The dog went under the bed and grabbed Lucia's wallet. He then dropped it and barked to get the girl's attention.

Anne looked at him, but then looked towards the wallet. She picked it up and looked inside. She saw the pictures of Lucia with some of her previous families.

"Oh great, now she's going around from family to family." Anne said in an annoyed tone.

Neko barked again as if saying "Come on!"

"What do you want?" Anne asked the dog.

Neko knew what he had to do. He looked towards the family picture they had all taken together that one time and barked at it.

Anne took the picture and put it on the ground for him and asked "What about the picture?"

Neko then went behind the frame to take the picture out, which was hard because he didn't have thumbs. Eventually though, he got the picture out. He then barked so Anne would grab it.

"What?" Anne asked as she grabbed the photo.

Neko did a head movement as if to say "Turn it over."

Anne did, and to her surprise, there was something written there. It looked as if it had been written recently. She read it.

 _Dear whoever may be reading this,_

 _I am a horrible person. I can't believe I've been lying this whole time to the people that I love more than anything. Stupid amnesia! I want to keep this a secret, but at the same time, I want to tell them because hiding the truth hurts. When I remembered my past families, I knew that with them I wouldn't be able to stay forever. However, the fact that I thought that I was going to be with this family forever made me feel more connected to them. Then, I found out it was the same old story as before...except it wasn't. I found people that loved me without seeing me as someone that would just help them out, they saw me as a person. And, I found the love of my life again. I love Anne so much, and I'm scared about telling her about this. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to end up doing, but I just hope that no matter what...I won't lose the people I love._

 _Signed,_

 _Lucia_

Anne started to tear up. She held the photo to her chest.

"What have I done?' Anne asked herself. "Lucia...I'm so sorry."

Her phone then started to ring. She checked who was calling, and it was Ritsuka.

She picked up the phone, and tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Anne...w-where's Lucia?" Ritsuka asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"I don't know." Anne said, still trying to stay calm. "She didn't come home last night."

"Oh no..." Ritsuka said as he slowly got quieter, he then started to sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"I woke up and saw that she had texted me...'HELP!'" Ritsuka said as he started to cry.

That's when the line got cut off.

Anne dropped her phone, but hung onto the picture, as her tears began to fall. She quickly ran out of her bedroom and ran into Masamune and Ritsu's room.

Even though they were still asleep she jumped onto the bed and started to bawl her eyes out. This immediately woke up the two men.

Ritsu quickly hugged the girl as he asked "What's wrong? What happened?"

Masamune tried to the comfort the girl by petting her head and saying "It's okay.", even though he didn't know what was happening.

"It's all my fault." Anne said. "I can't believe I hurt her again."

"Wait, what even happened?" Takano asked.

"It's Lucia..." Anne started. "Something happened to her."

* * *

 **So, how did you guys feel about that? I know that this chapter was a bit of a downer, heck, I cried while writing it, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine...or will it? Haha, I'm probably freaking you guys out, aren't I? I am so evil sometimes...well not evil...maybe frightening would be a better word to use.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out my friends :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, it is TheLittleEditor and I am back with another chapter. School is going to start soon and this story will end soon, once it does, I'm going to be starting on a new story. It was a story that was suggested to me, so I think I should write it. Also, I need to finish some of my summer assignments because I transferred to another school, so I have to do the assignmentsame for that school. Ugh!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, lets get on with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Hatori had gotten up early today. To his surprise, he didn't see the girls in the living room like usual. He thought that they were probably still asleep. He decided to just go ahead and make breakfast while he waited for everyone else to get up.

Chiaki woke up about an hour later. When he walked into the living room, he asked "Are the girls still asleep?"

"I guess so." Hatori said.

"Isn't it a bit strange that I woke up before them, though?" Yoshino questioned. "I need to go check on them to make sure."

He knocked on the girls' bedroom door, but there was no response. So, he just quietly opened the door...but no one was in there.

"Ummm...they're not in there?" Chiaki said.

"Maybe they went out for a bit." Hatori said. "They do that now and then, you know?"

"I guess, but I'll call them just to make sure they're okay." Chiaki said. "Better yet, I'll call Deeds. If she doesn't answer, then we can start to worry."

So, he tried to call Darla on the phone. There was no response.

"U-uh, maybe she was a bit busy." Yoshino said as he started to freak out. "I'll try again."

He tried again, still no response.

'U-umm, can you try calling her?" Chiaki asked.

"Okay, then." Hatori said as he tried to call Darla.

There was no response.

"O-okay, that's not good." Chiaki said. "This is not good, not good, not good!"

"Umm, try to calm down a bit first." Hatori said as he grabbed Yoshino's hand.

"Calm down?" Chiaki asked. "Our girls may be in serious danger right now and you're asking me to fucking CALM DOWN?!"

"Yes, because freaking out will not help us find them." Hatori said.

"Well if you want me to calm down, then do something!" Yoshino exclaimed. "Call the police or a detective or something!"

"Look, will you calm down first." Hatori said. "Maybe we can try calling Katerina."

"You seriously want me to call Little K?" Chiaki questioned. "Look, I love her, but she doesn't really answer her phone."

"Fine, I'll call her." Hatori said as he tried to call Katerina.

There was no response.

"I told you." Yoshino said. "Now hurry up and call the police! I'm freaking out here!"

So, Hatori decided to just call the police.

Meanwhile, Kisa had just woken up and was going to get himself some coffee.

"That's weird." He said to himself. "Usually the girls would be up by now. Or at least Angela would be."

He decided to shrug it off because he thought that it was just that the girls were tired.

A bit later, Yukina woke up.

He walked into the living room and asked "Where did the girls go?"

"What do you mean?" Kisa asked. "I haven't seen them come out of their room?"

"Really?" Yukina asked. "Are you sure they're still asleep?"

"Well yeah." Kisa said. "I mean, I woke up and they were still asleep."

"Did you check on them?" Yukina asked.

"Well...no." Kisa said.

"Then, how do you know that they're still in the room?" Yukina asked.

"Fine, you want me to check the room? I'll go check the room." Kisa said.

He then started to open the girls' bedroom door as he said "And let me tell you that I did not see them go anywhere, so of course they should be right...here?"

When Kisa looked inside the room, the girls were nowhere in sight.

'Ummm..." was all that Kisa said.

"If they're not in there, where are they?" Yukina asked.

"Maybe...they're just playing hide and seek." Kisa said as he tried to not show that he was freaking out.

Kisa then started to look frantically around the place, calling the girls' names. He couldn't find them.

Yukina tried to call Hana, but there was no response. He then tried to call Angela, but no luck with that either.

"They're not answering their phones." Yukina said.

"Ummm...maybe they just went for a walk and left their phones here." Kisa suggested.

"If that were true, then wouldn't we hear their phones ringing?" Yukina questioned.

"Maybe their phones are on vibrate, or their phones are off." Kisa said.

"Do teenagers leave their phones off?" Yukina asked.

"Oh no, this is not good at all." Kisa said nervously. He was starting to freak out a bit.

"Ummm, m-maybe they're just trying to scare us." Yukina said.

"I-I don't think they would do that." Kisa said. "At least, they don't seem like the type of girls that would do that."

"Well, umm..." Yukina said as he started to think.

"What if something happened to them?" Kisa asked worriedly.

"Well, I'll just go call the police...just in case." Yukina said.

Kisa nodded as he started to freak out a bit.

* * *

 **Well, that is all I have for this chapter. I'll go and do the remaining families in the next chapter, okay? I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I hope my story writing is good enough to please peeps.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, I am TheLittleEditor and I am back with another chapter. By the way, I taught a song to my sister and cousins to sing in front of our families as a goodbye to our grandparents who will go back home soon, and everyone was criticizing everything. They kept saying my sister was messing with her dress to much, one of my cousins was in a bad position and the other wasn't loud enough. If I'm being honest, I thought that they did great. They all get very nervous and to sing in front of seven people without messing up is really impresive, but we still get criticized bexcuse of minor details. That is bullshit!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Well, lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Yamato woke up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Good morning, Rin." Yamato said, like usual.

However, when he looked over to Rin's sleeping bag, she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's in the living room." he said to himself.

he walked out of the room and checked in the living room, but the little girl wasn't there either.

"Maybe she's in Nina and Fee's bedroom." he said.

He knocked on the teen girls' bedroom door, but there was no response. He tried knocking again, but even harder. There was still no answer from inside the room.

He decided to just open the door. He looked inside, but no one was in there.

"Hmmm..." he said as he started to think. "Where are they?"

As he kept looking around, he couldn't find them at all. That's when he started to worry. He then looked in his closet and started to throw things like a mad man.

All of the noise was enough to wake up Yuu. The man then went into the boy's room and saw him throwing things out of his closet.

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, good morning Yanase-san." Yamato said. "I'm looking for the girls. They're not anywhere."

"Maybe they went out somewhere." Yanase suggested. "I'll see if I can call Fee."

Yanase took out his phone and called Fee's phone. There was no answer.

"That's odd." he said. "I'll try calling Nina."

He tried, but there was no response.

"Are they okay?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know." Yuu said. "They're not answering."

"What's scary is that Rin isn't here." Yamato said. "If they went out, then they most probably wouldn't take Rin."

"That does seem odd." Yanase said.

"What if something happened to them?" Yamato asked as he started to worry even more. "Maybe you should call the police."

"Who should call the police?" Mino asked as he walked towards the two.

"One of you should call the police because the girls are missing." Yamato said.

"Maybe they just went out." Mino said.

"Please call the police." Yamato begged. "I'm worried. They go out at times, but...something about this time just doesn't feel right."

"Okay, I'll call the police." Mino said.

Meanwhile, Hiyori woke up and reached out to pet Sorata on the head.

She looked over to say good morning to Harry, but he wasn't in his sleeping bag.

"That's odd." Hiyori said to herself. "I usually wake up before him."

She got out of bed and went to check around the rest of the place. She couldn't find Harry anywhere.

"Could he have gone into Red and Feline's room?" Hiyori asked herself.

She went to knock on Red and Feline's bedroom door, but there was no response. She tried again, but it was the same thing. She knocked a couple of more times, but there was still silence.

"Are you guys in there?" Hiyori asked.

There was no answer.

She decided to just open the door. She looked inside, but no one was there.

"That's weird." Hiyori said. "I don't think they would go out this early, and if they did, I'm pretty sure Harry wouldn't tag along that early in the morning."

She then went to knock on her dad's bedroom door. She kept knocking on it, until finally, Yokozawa opened the door.

He yawned as he asked "What's with all of the noise so early in the morning?"

"I can't find Harry." Hiyori said. "Red and Feline aren't here either."

"Who isn't here?" Kirishima asked as he woke up.

"Apparently, Feline, Red and Harry aren't here." Yokozawa said.

"I'm a bit worried." Hiyori said. "Why would they go out so early? Ando why would they take Harry along?"

Then a horrible thought popped into Hiyori's head.

"Could they...have left?" Hiyori asked as she started to tear up a bit.

"I'm sure they just went to the park or something." Kirishima said. "I'll call Red."

He tried and there was no answer.

"I'll try calling Feline." Yokozawa said.

There was no answer.

"Oh no..." Hiyori started. "What if they got kidnapped or something?"

"I'm sure that didn't happen to them." Yokozawa said. "I mean, they were here yesterday, so they probably did just go somewhere."

"I don't know. I have a really bad feeling about this." Hiyori said.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"I feel like...we need to call the police." Hiyori said. "I'm starting to get really worried."

"Well, we'll call the police just to be safe." Yokozawa said as he started to call the police.

Hiyori just thought to herself "I hope they're okay."

* * *

 **Well, that's enough for now. I guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Just chill until then, also, stay cool and kawaii...all of you. Love y'all.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out bros :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Well...this is awkward. I'm sorry I left for so long, but school really got in the way. But now that I graduated I can finally finish this story. Man, this has been haunting me for so long. So why don't we just get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not my property. My characters do belong to me, however.**

 **Ah, I've missed this. Let us continue from where we left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Anne was bawling her eyes out. She felt so guilty over what she had done to Lucia that she could not think straight. All Masamune could do was hold her to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was calling up the police.

"Hello, is this another missing children's case?" the operator asked.

"Wha-how did you know?" Ritsu questioned, quite baffled.

"We've had about four calls already about how some kids are missing. I just assumed this was another one of those cases." the operator stated. "Judging from your reaction I assume I was correct, so could we get a description of the child and the time where he or she was last seen?"

"Oh, o-of course." Ritsu said as he then went on to describe Lucia and explain when she was last seen. He then hung up after he gave the information.

"Wow, apparently there were already four calls about missing children today." Ritsu said in an exasperated tone.

Masamune looked at his husband in disbelief "Surely there could not have been that many."

"W-well..." Anne began. "Lucia was with a lot of other girls at the park around midnight. Maybe they went missing too?"

The two men looked at the girl with wide eyes as they exclaimed "WHAT?!"

"Why would Lucia be out and about in the middle of the night?" Masamune questioned. "And for that matter, why would other kids do the same?"

At that moment Neko came in and jumped on the bed, he was holding their family photograph in his mouth. He walked over and dropped it in front of them.

"Our family photo?" Ritsu questioned examining the picture. He turned it over. "There's something written here."

Masamune and Ritsu read what was written on the back of the photograph. Tears began to form in the eyes of the two men as they realized just how much pain their eldest daughter was actually in. She always seemed to be so carefree, but maybe that was because she had completely left her past behind. She was now afraid because everything that she had done had come back to haunt her.

"I-I can't believe..." Ritsu commenced as he tried not to choke on his own words. "that she was so afraid of telling us the truth."

"For someone so young to be dealing with this...I never would have imagined that this feeling of being torn apart and confused would happen to someone like her in such an enormous degree." Masamune said.

"What if..." Anne started as she tried to wipe away her tears. "She decides not to come back because of me?"

"Lucia loves you, Anne." Masamune said. "Why would you be at fault for her not returning?"

"B-b-because I-I s-slapped her in the f-face." Anne said. "I-I told her I-I was d-done with her. Like the i-idiot I a-am, I jumped to conclusions. I th-thought sh-she didn't care about h-having lied, b-but she did. I-it's just h-her way of acting like n-nothing matters and e-evrything will work out made m-me think otherwise. sh-she probably didn't w-want to worry anyone else, m-maybe she was t-trying t-to calm those girls d-down and th-that's why sh-she acted so nonchalant. A-and, I JUST LOVE HER SO MUCH! I WANT HER TO COME HOME!"

Anne began weeping intensely again.

Ritsu and Masamune tried to calm the girl down by telling her that it would be okay and that it was not her fault.

"Look, I'm sure Lucia wouldn't do that...right?" Ritsu said as he looked up to get confirmation from his husband.

"Right." Masamune stated. "Lucia would not give up that easily...or at least we've never seen her give up that easily."

"I've n-never hurt her this badly before either." Anne said through tears.

"Well, wasn't there that one time where you locked her out of your room because you thought she had had a boyfriend in the past, but it turned out he was just her friend?" Masamune asked.

"W-well, yeah." Anne said. "B-but, I don't think th-that it was as bad as this. And she told me h-he had died, but then it turned out he was alive."

"How does that even happen?" Ritsu questioned.

"Apparently h-he survived a fire by going out a back door. He helped s-save L-Lucia at your wedding too." Anne said. "He also g-gave Lucia his-THAT'S IT!"

Anne hopped out of the bed and ran to her room.

Masamune and Ritsu folloed her and saw that she was throwing things around the room as she frantically searched for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Anne mumbled to herself.

"Eureka!" Anne exclaimed as she held up a little piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I knew she would leave it here."

"What exactly is it that she left?" Masamune asked.

"The phone number of the one that could be just the help we need." Anne said with a hopeful tone.

* * *

 **Well, I finally did it. I wrote a chapter to continue the story. I feel so excited. I will see when I can post next time. Hopefully tomorrow, as long as my parents don't annoy me.**

 **Again ,SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Bye-bye :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and gals, TheLittleEditor here.**

 **Hey, what's up? Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope y'all did. Are you ready for another one? Hopefully you are.**

 **Okay so y'all know the drill. SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Lets get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

A white skinned, brown-eyed and brown haired British boy of age 15 sat in a library reading a book. His boyfriend, a 16 year-old American guy with black hair, white skin and brown eyes, sat next to him studying the book.

"Tommy, how can you read that?" the American questioned. "It's in Japanese."

"Husky..." Tommy began. "I learned Japanese."

"In fact we all did." said a 16 year-old Canadian boy with light skin, brown hair and hazel eyes who wore large circular glasses and was peeking up from his book. "Well, all except you apparently."

"You too, Artie?" Husky questioned. "Why am I the dumb one?"

"You're not dumb." stated a 17 year-old Vietnamese boy with dark black hair, dark black eyes and contrasting light skin. "You're just very lazy."

"Jake, you're not really softening the blow by saying that." interjected a Mexican 16-year old guy with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up, Alejandro." Jake screamed. "No one asked you."

"Shhhh..." whispered a 16 year-old Korean boy with white hair, blue eyes and light skin who was busy playing on his blue Nintendo 3DS.

"Oh right, your friend is here too." Artie said. "What was his name again?"

"Hyun." stated Alejandro. "And remember he only speaks Korean, so he probably won't talk much."

"Right..." Tommy began. "But isn't it nice that you guys came to Japan? I mean after the incident that I had with Lucia back when her new parents got married, it's nice to relax a little."

"Oh yeah, you told us about that." Husky stated as he remembered Tommy telling the tale. "I wish you could have told us at the time so we could've helped you."

"There was no time." Tommy stated.

"Well, whenever you need us, we'll be here to help." Jake said. "Right guys?"

The other guys nodded in sync.

"Alright well, don't jinx it." Tommy said. "We wouldn't want anything bad happening after all."

Suddenly, Tommy's phone rang. The Brit looked at the screen.

"Huh?" Tommy said, confused. "I don't know this number?"

"Oh, just press cancel." Husky said.

So, Tommy did and they all went back to doing their own thing.

However, the phone rang again...and again...and again...and again.

"Oh, bloody hell I'll just answer the darn thing!" Tommy exclaimed as he answered the phone.

"Who is this?" Tommy asked with an exasperated tone.

"Tommy, this is Anne." Anne said at the other end of the line.

"Anne?" Tommy questioned. "You're calling me?"

"Wait, isn't Anne the one that is Lucia's girlfriend?" Husky questioned. "The one that you told us about?"

"Shhh!" Tommy said to Husky as he covered the phone with his hand.

He then got back on the phone.

"Ummm, yeah it's just that we could use you're help on something." Anne stated.

"Wait, we?" Tommy questioned. "As in, you and Lucia? Your entire family? Wait, is something wrong with Lucia?"

"That's the problem, actually." Anne said. "It's just that a friend of mine called and he said that Lucia had texted him the word 'HELP!' and now it's just that well...she's gone. I don't know where she could be."

"What...the...HELL?!" Tommy exclaimed. "How the-and why th-who-what-what happened!? How could she just disappear!?"

"Well..." Anne started. "I saw her last night in the park with this group of girls. They seemed to be having a discussion of some sort about how they should tell the truth about something."

"Did two of the girls have blonde and red-colored hair by any chance?" Tommy asked.

"I think so." Anne said.

"Then those girls must have been from the matchmaking service organization too." Tommy concluded.

"The what?" Anne asked, confused.

"Oh, I think Lucia should tell you if you don't know." Tommy said. "But if that's the case, we should try to find her."

"Oh good, so you can help, this is gre-" Anne paused. "Hold on, Liann is calling. If she's calling me then it must be important because she would usually call Lucia or V.A."

Anne answered Liann and Tommy overheard the conversation.

"Hey Anne, where is Lucia?" Liann asked in a bit of an annoyed tone. "My private jet has gone missing, and if anyone would know about a situation that big, it would be her."

"Ummmm, Lucia's missing too." Anne said.

"What?!" Liann exclaimed. "Do you think she took it for some reason?"

"Unlikely." Anne said. "Lucia would always ask you if she wanted to borrow it."

"Right." Liann said. "Well if that's the case, then V.A., Kyle, Alfred, and I will search for Lucia along with my jet. I hope she's okay."

Then, Liann hung up.

"Wow, now Liann's private jet is missing." Anne said. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Well, if Lucia and the girls were taken by the person who took the jet, then this worries me more." Tommy said. "I know that private jets have auto-pilots, but Lucia and the girls would never take such a risk, especially since none of their training consisted of knowing how to fly a plane."

While Tommy and Anne were talking on the phone, Hyun had taken out his computer and was working on identifying the flying objects in the sky that day. There was one that did not align with any documented plane schedules. He handed his computer to Alejandro.

"Ummm, Tommy?" Alejandro said. "I think I know where the girls are."

* * *

 **And there we have it, another chapter. Sorry if I introduced a lot of characters and confused all of you, but I had already planned this when I first began writing the story.**

 **Oh, tomorrow I'm going to the beach so I don't know if I'll upload or not. Hopefully I can.**

 **I would really enjoy a review from you guys if you like the story.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Peace out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, TheLittleEditor here. Sorry that I couldn't upload yesterday, but we got home pretty late from the beach and I had a massive headache from the waves hitting me over and over.**

 **Well anyway, SiH is not mine, but my original characters are.**

 **Okay, lets get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

When Lucia woke up, she was tied to a seat. She looked around and noticed that she was on a plane. She also realized that her companions were on the plane too and were also tied up.

"Wait a minute..." Lucia thought to herself. "I know this aircraft, it's Liann's private jet."

"Hey sis." said a voice. " I see you're up."

"Ugh." Lucia said. "I can't believe I have to see your face again, Melissa."

"Well, people never change, so of course it was inevitable that you would see me again." Melissa stated. "Although, I did have a little help to get all of you here."

As soon as she said that, two adult males walked out. They were large, heavily tattooed, and wore very angry looks.

"Friends from prison, I'm assuming?" Lucia questioned.

"Hmmm, yes." Melissa said. "Although, there is one more person that stayed in Japan to take care of his own business."

Meanwhile back in Japan, Liann, Kyle, V.A., and Alfred were searching for Liann's private jet as well as looking for Lucia. Liann also had her bunny, Hannah, and her squirrel, Veronica, with her.

They decided to take a break on a nearby park bench after they had been searching for a while.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." V.A. said. "And we still have not found any clues about the whereabouts of Lucia or the jet."

"Well, the jet couldn't have just walked away." Kyle stated.

"I know that it is a very confusing situation." Alfred said. "However, I get the feeling that something terrible is occurring."

"Oh come on." V.A. said. "We've had enough terrible things happen. Besides, the only people that could want something bad to happen to Lucia or Liann are in jail. We should be completely fine."

Suddenly, Hannah and Veronica scurried away and went up nearby tree.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Liann exclaimed towards the two animals.

However, right after having said that, the area around the four became foggy.

"W-what...is...this..?" Liann asked before falling unconscious.

"Liann, what...happened..?" asked Kyle before he lost consciousness as well.

As V.A. and Alfred looked at the two in shock they both also fell unconscious.

When Liann awoke from her slumber, she saw that she was in some sort of abandoned building. She was tied to a wooden chair and beside her were Kyle, Alfred, and V.A. and they were all tied up and still unconscious.

"Hello, sweetheart." came a male voice. "Did you miss me?"

"W-wha-How did you get out of prison?" Liann asked.

"Oh, Melissa and I just came up with an escape plan and got out." George said. "A father should not keep his daughter waiting, right?"

"You will never be my father." Liann said. "Besides, I'm married to Kyle now and you do not have custody of me. There is nothing you can do."

"Legally, that is correct." George began. "However, illegally is a completely different ball game. I can just hide you as I please, and I will make sure you are never found."

"I'm sure Lucia can find us." Liann stated.

"About that..." George started. "Your little friend is in the custody of her real family now."

"You're bluffing." Liann said.

"Well, Melissa did escape with me, and there is no site of your friend or your private jet, is there?" George asked even though he already knew the answer.

Liann's eyes widened as she realized the entire situation.

"Oh, speaking of Melissa, I should call her and tell her that I've taken care of things here." George said as he called Melissa on his phone.

With Tayori and Ritsuka, the two boys had their own operation to worry about. Anne had dropped Neko off at their place while her, Masamune and Ritsu had gone off to the library to meet up with Tommy and the other boys. Anne had also asked them to keep a look out for anything unusual.

"Oh god." Ritsuka said as he paced around the room while holding his cat. "What if something really bad happened to Lucia? What if she's hurt? What if she's dead? What if-"

Tayori went up and kissed his boyfriend to shut him up.

"Look, I'm sure that even if Lucia is in a tight spot, she'll be fine." Tayori said as he tried to reassure the worried boy. "For now, we'll let Anne and her parents handle that situation and we'll look out for anything unusual just like we were asked to."

"Ummmm, okay." Ritsuka said. "But what does she mean by unusual?"

"I don't know, maybe something really unexpected." Tayori said.

After that, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ritsuka questioned.

Tayori went to open the door, as Ritsuka followed, and saw a white rabbit and a brown squirrel frantically waving their paws.

"I think this is quite unusual." Tayori said.

"Wait, I think Lucia said that a friend of hers had a rabbit and a squirrel." Ritsuka said. "Do you think this is about Lucia?"

"Well, it's worth a shot to see." Tayori said.

And so, Tayori, Ritsuka, Neko, Spot, and Miku followed Hannah and Veronica to wherever they were going.

* * *

 **Alright, there is another chapter done, but boy am I tired. It seems like things are becoming complicated in the story. What do you think will happen next? I'll try to upload again tomorrow.**

 **Review if you can, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Well, bye for now :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloooo, TheLittleEditor is back and I see that there have been quite a lot of people from many different areas of the world reading my stories. It makes me feel so touched :) I work really hard to put this story together and it is nice to know that after soooo long people still enjoy this story.**

 **Oh, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is not mine, but my characters are mine.**

 **Well, let us continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

As Anne, Ritsu, and Masamune had arrived at the library, the young girl was breathing heavily. She was extremely worried about what would happen to her girlfriend.

When the three entered the library, there seemed to be tech material and wires everywhere. Hyun was on his computer tracking the mysterious aircraft. Alejandro was setting up a large screen so everyone could see what was on Hyun's computer. Jake and Artie seemed to be trying to adjust a communication device. Husky was trying to organize some of the wires so none of them would trip, and Tommy was attempting to figure out how to connect the communication device to get a signal to the aircraft.

"Ummm, Tommy?" Anne called out to the Brit.

"Oh, Anne." Tommy said as he noticed the presence of the girl and the other two adults. "I see you've brought your family too."

"We're just really worried about Lucia." Masamune said.

"As am I." stated Tommy. "I'm also very worried about the other girls. They must also be where Lucia is."

"Well, there were four other calls about missing kids at the police department." Ritsu said.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring in any of the other girls' families." Husky chimed in.

"Well, that's because we don't know their families." Anne said.

"Hmm, well the families of the girls must clearly be in the area if they were able to meet up with Lucia and calls were made in the area about them going missing." Tommy concluded. "Maybe you guys do know the girls' families, but you don't know that the girls actually live with those people."

"Ugh, Lucia would probably know who they were staying with." Anne said. "She would come in really useful right about now."

"Don't worry." stated Artie. "If some of the families of the girls do know you guys, I'm sure they'll call you as soon as we get everything on air."

"On air?" Masamune, Ritsu, and Anne asked in sync.

"Yep." Alejandro jumped in. "We'll connect the communication device to reach the plane and expose the villains like in an action movie."

"This isn't a movie, though." Anne stated. "This is real life."

"Truth is stranger than fiction sometimes." Tommy said. "Unexpected things happen. Tell me, is there anyone that would attempt to kidnap Lucia that you can think of?"

"Only Melissa." Ritsu stated.

"Yeah, however, that girl is in jail." Masamune said.

"Ah yes, I remember that girl." Tommy said. "Really a cruel person. My little brother is dead because of her. If she really is behind this, then I'll make sure this is the last time she ever does something like this."

As Tommy said that, his tone seemed to become darker. It gave everyone else chills.

"Ummmm, you're not going to kill her are you?" Jake asked.

"What? No that's ridiculous." Tommy said. "We'll lock her up in jail for life, no more therapy, no more contact with the outside world. Just total and complete isolation for her."

"Oh, well that's good. For a second, I thought you guys would be capable of killing someone." Ritsu said relieved.

"Oh, we are capable of killing." Tommy stated nonchalantly. "Even Lucia can kill, but we only would do it to those that are killers. You know the lowest of the low. Is it hard? Yes. But must it be done? Absolutely."

It was at this point that Ritsu actually froze from the fear of Tommy's words. Masamune held his husband close to try and calm him down.

"Oh, please don't tell anyone about what I said." Tommy pleaded. "It could get us in trouble. And just because I said that doesn't mean that we actually killed anyone yet...well, at least most of us haven't."

At that moment, what was seen on Hyun's computer was put on the large screen.

"Finally, it's working." Alejandro said excitedly.

"Hey, I think the communication device is ready." Artie stated.

"Well, lets see if it works." Tommy said with his voice full of worry and hope.

Tommy went about connecting the communication device to the large screen. A loading bar appeared on the screen.

"Alright, if everything was done correctly, then this should be able to connect to the aircraft and we should be able to communicate with the girls if they are on there." Tommy stated. "If it works, we'll have Hyun broadcast this everywhere."

"Wait, everywhere in the world?" Anne questioned.

"Yes." Tommy said simply.

"Why don't we just broadcast it in Japan?" Masamune asked.

"Well..." Tommy began. "I feel like broadcasting it everywhere is our best bet in case something goes wrong."

"I don't get it." Anne stated.

Ritsu agreed. "Yeah, how does broadcasting it everywhere help?"

"It's just a feeling I have." Tommy said.

The loading on the screen was finally complete and static was heard from the communication device.

Tommy adjusted the device and then someone talking was heard from the device. He knew who it was.

Tommy nodded towards Alejandro and the Mexican told Hyun to start the broadcasting.

* * *

 **Well, here is another chapter for my lovely fans. Sorry I couldn't post it the other day, but my internet failed me.**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me, but my characters do.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story.**

 **Well, have a lovely day. See ya later :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, its TheLittleEditor here. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a couple of days, but I was doing a lot of shiny hunting and breeding for competitive Pokémon in Ultra Moon. I managed to get a shiny Altaria and also a shiny Buneary, but I'm attempting to get a more competitive Buneary (If I don't I'll just use the one I have).**

 **Well anyway, I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. My original characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, lets get on with the story that I'm sure many peeps have been waiting for.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"So, what I'm hearing is that everything is going as planned with you?" Melissa asked George over the phone, which was on speaker to taunt Lucia.

"Of course." George stated. "I've got the four of them tied up unable to escape."

In the background, Liann was heard struggling to get untied from the chair while screaming to wake up the three friends that were with her.

Lucia fiddled with the needle in her back pocket as much as she could as she tried to untie herself.

"Ugh, Melissa why go to these lengths?" Lucia asked. "I can understand that you want to drag me back, but why do you want to make my friends suffer? They've already gone through enough shit as it is. They deserve happiness."

"Happiness?" Melissa questioned. "There is no happiness in this world, not for me, not for you, not for anybody! I thought you of all people would be the advocator for that."

"Okay, so maybe I did have a dark view on life." Lucia began. "And lets say its true that neither me nor you deserve happiness, from what I've seen throughout my life, after helping so many people find happiness through love, their passions, and their dreams, I've come to believe that happiness is possible for some people. My friends and I were happy with our families, for one of the first times in our lives, we were able to feel secure, we didn't have to worry about being abandoned or being berated! But then you had to go and fuck it up by sending me those damn glasses!"

By the end of that speech, Lucia's eyes began to fill with tears. Her tied up friends on the plane that had awoken around the middle of Lucia's speech were speechless at what the Hispanic girl had said.

"The glasses?" Melissa questioned. "I for one thought you would be happy about the glasses. After all, someone special had given them to you. While I did want to see a reaction out of you, I'm sure having the glasses back was worth it. Although, I did want to see you break down by reminding you of the fact that someone abandoned you."

Lucia looked down, not wanting to show her tears, but she still spoke.

"You know, you may have gotten this far." Lucia stated. "Trying to break me down, taking me away from my family, and even kidnapping my friends. But you still overlook one crucial detail every time you face me."

"And what might that be?" Melissa asked with a smug look.

"I always come prepared for anything." Lucia said as she stood up from her seat, now untied, and she held up a needle.

"Oh shit." Melissa whispered.

"What happened?" George asked through the phone, but then suddenly a loud 'BAM' was heard.

"Uh, George?" Melissa called.

"Uh yeah, my boyfriend knocked him out." Tayori stated over the phone. "In fact, that rabbit is writing some pretty inappropriate stuff on his head like 'fuck you', 'dickhead', 'you're shit', oh wait, now she's twerking on him. The cats are also scratching the fuck out of him along with the squirrel. The dog looks as if he's trying to eat him too."

Lucia couldn't help but let out a laugh because she was relieved and also amused.

"W-wha-w-why-h-how-how-" Melissa seemed to be stuck in a bit of a baffled state.

Lucia took that opportunity to untie some of her friends, however, Melissa snapped out of it as soon as Lucia was halfway through untying all of them.

"Oh no you don't." Melissa said. "GUYS GET OUT HERE!"

"Oh fuck." Lucia stated. "Feline and Red, help me take out these dudes. Harry, Angela, and Hana, untie the rest."

When the first guy came out from the first class area, Lucia immediately jumped on him and then he was tripped by Red. Feline then made the second guy trip over the other guy. Red then got some of the rope that was used to tie everyone else up to tie up the guys. However, they still struggled a bit once they were tied up.

"Ummm, what now?" Feline asked.

Lucia then delivered a really hard kick to each of the guys' heads.

"That works." Feline said.

However, while they were fighting the guys, Melissa had snuck away and destroyed the auto pilot option for the jet, now it could only be flown manually. She quickly ran back out to where all the girls were now free.

"Haha, you thought you won, but now it's all over." Melissa stated. "You won't be able to get this plane back to Japan because the auto pilot is destroyed and you cannot fly a plane."

Suddenly, Tommy's voice came from the intercom.

"Umm yeah, so this is being broadcast everywhere, so there is no getting out of this for you. You'll go back to prison." Tommy said.

"Ugh, didn't you hear what I said?" Melissa asked. "I said tha-"

Before she could finish, Rin had run up and put a cloth with chloroform over Melissa's face and the girl had passed out.

"I'm sorry, but that was getting annoying." Rin stated.

"Uhhhh, but what do we do now?" Lucia asked worriedly.

* * *

 **OMG a cliffhanger, why must I do this to you all? Anyway, please leave a review if you like the story.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Bye-bye :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey peeps what is up? Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, but I was playing a lot of Pokémon. I also got a double shiny while leveling up my Pokémon (a shiny Chansey appeared and called another shiny Chansey). I was hunting shinies, doing online battles and I was also thinking about doing some videos on YouTube about Pokémon. I want my mascot to be a shiny Zoroark (which I did catch recently while I was shiny hunting).What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me, but my original characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

All that the group in the library could hear from the communication device was frantic screaming. Anne was really worried when she had heard Lucia ask what they should do because if Lucia did not know what to do then there was a big problem.

On the plane, Lucia had run into the cockpit and put on the aviation headset to communicate better with the group in the library.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Lucia asked.

Anne then spoke excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Lucia, I am so sorry! I should have never hit you, I should have never said I wanted to be done with you! I should have nev-"

"Woah woah, calm down and take a breath." Lucia interrupted. "I wouldn't want you passing out on me."

"Lucia, are you okay?" Ritsu asked

"Ummmm...well, I guess I am...for now." Lucia stated.

"Melissa said that she destroyed the auto pilot option, do you think there is any way that you can get the plane back here?" Masamune asked.

"Uhhhh, well I don't know how to fly a plane." Lucia stated. "I never trained for it and neither did any of the girls."

Suddenly, the rest of group on the plane gathered into the cockpit, and they were freaking out.

"Why is this happening to us?!" Katie exclaimed. "I didn't even say good-bye to Yoshi-san and Tori-san! It's not fair!"

"Wait who?" Anne asked.

"Oh, these girls live with different people working at Marukawa." Lucia stated. "Crazy, right?"

"Well could you tell us who they are?" Masamune asked. "If we know them than we can give them a call if it'll calm the other girls down."

"Oh please do, I think I'll have a better chance at trying to fly this thing back if they calm down." Lucia stated.

So, Lucia then proceeded to tell the group in the library the names of who to call, and the group called them to come to the library.

Once the families of the girls had arrived at the library, all of them were worried and asking questions like "Are you guys okay?" and "What happened?". However, even all of them started freaking out after they heard that they were stuck on a jet with no auto pilot.

Hiyori hugged Sorata close to her and asked over the communication device "Do any of you have any experience with maneuvering any kind of vehicle?"

Feline answered by saying "Well yeah, but none of the vehicles we trained with could fly. If we had trained with a helicopter or a plane then we could have gotten in a lot of trouble because it would be easy to spot us and we are not technically old enough to be doing any of this kind of stuff."

"I'll see what I can do." Lucia said. "now that everyone on here has calmed down a bit, maybe I can focus and take us back."

Lucia then told the girls to go buckle themselves in because the ride was sure to be unstable. After they were all set, Lucia attempted to maneuver the plane to turn it around, because it had been steadily going straight even though the auto pilot was broken.

"All right." Lucia began. "Here goes nothing."

"Be careful, Lucia." Tommy said. "Just take it easy when you turn around."

"Okay." Lucia responded, worry was evident in her voice.

Lucia took a deep breath and began turning the plane around, however, she ended up doing it a bit to quickly and panic was evident as the others on the plane began to scream a bit. Lucia herself also screamed and then she began to cry.

"Oh m-my gosh." Lucia started. "I-I d-don't know if I-I can d-do this."

"Lucia, please don't give up." Anne said. "You have to keep trying."

Lucia started breathing heavily and then began to speak softly "Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, Santificado sea tu nombre, Venga tu reino..."

"W-what is she doing!?" Anne questioned.

"Praying to God...in Spanish." Tommy stated. "Yep, she has lost."

"What do we do now?" Anne asked.

"Ummmm..." Tommy started as he thought for a bit. "Well, I mean Lucia is basically praying for a miracle right now. Maybe she'll be lucky this time and something good will happen."

Suddenly, static was heard from the communication device.

"Hello, guys? Are you there?" Lucia asked.

"Lucia, we're still here." Anne said.

"Hello, anyone there?" Lucia asked. "Don't leave me like this."

"Uh oh." Anne said. "She can't hear us. This is bad, this is bad, this is very very bad."

And then, a voice was heard from the communication device.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh, another cliffhanger. I really am terrible, aren't I? I have left y'all hanging once again, but do not worry. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **See ya later :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded its just that I was playing a lot of Pokémon GO and I was also watching Haikyu! so that slowed down my process. I was also doing a lot of WiFi battles on Pokémon and also I made a video for my YouTube channel, which has the same name as my fanfiction account so check it out if you can. But anyway, sorry it took so long for an upload. I'll try harder.**

 **Okay so SiH does not belong to me, but my characters do.**

 **Well, lets continue from where we left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Hey kid, can you hear me?" The voice asked.

Lucia's eyes widened as well as filled up with tears.

"Chief?" Lucia questioned, her voice just above a whisper. "I-is that really you?"

"Who do ya think it is? The Easter Bunny?" said the man sarcastically. "That boy Kim tracked me down and told me to turn on the T.V. because he said you was going to die or some shit. What the hell are you up to?"

"Wait, Jefesito c-came an-nd found you?" Lucia asked. "B-but how? I thought he would be busy."

"He ain't busy enough to not come running when you're about to crash to your death!" exclaimed the man. "Now what the hell is going on with you?!"

"I-I'm on a jet and I don't know h-how t-to fly it." Lucia began. "A-and I-I've lost connection with my friends a-and family a-and also s-some of my friends a-are on h-here w-with me a-and-"

"Kid, take a breath or you'll kill yourself even faster!" the man said.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucia said. "B-but I-I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"...You are not afraid of dying." the man said.

"W-what?" Lucia questioned.

"You are not afraid of death. You never were." the man stated. "All you've ever been afraid of is failing, whether that be in school, in love, or whatever. What you're afraid of is failing and having to have other people pay the price of that!"

Lucia started weeping after that because she knew that he was right.

"Th-then what d-do I do?" Lucia asked.

"Don't you remember what I taught you long ago?" the man asked.

"About what?" Lucia asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"About doing something for the sake of others." the man stated.

"U-uuhh...I...ummm..." Lucia thought for a bit, but got nothing.

"...If you can't feel confident doing something for others..." the man began.

"...then, you should do it for yourself first." Lucia finished.

"Correct." the man said. "So just think like that."

"How?" Lucia questioned.

"Alright, repeat after me." the man said. "The world is dark and cruel."

"T-the world I-is dark and cruel." Lucia repeated.

"If I do something, it should be for myself." the man continued.

"I-if I d-do something, it should be for myself." the girl repeated again.

"Good, now keep repeating that and fly that jet back home." the man said.

"The world is dark and cruel. If I do something, it should be for myself. The world is dark and cruel. If I do something, it should be for myself. The world is dark and cruel. If I do something, it should be for myself." Lucia kept repeating that phrase over and over.

The more she said it, the more she was able to focus. With that she started flying the jet back safely. However, the rest of the group on the jet started to feel a little scared, because their leader seemed to be in some sort of trance. Although, the group back in the library was getting goosebumps as they had never seen Lucia act like that.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Anne asked.

"Is Lucia okay? That stuff she is saying sounds pretty bad." Ritsu stated.

"I've never seen her say something like that before." Masamune said.

"I think, I recall Lucia telling me about this tactic when we were younger." Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" Anne questioned.

"Well, when you...left Lucia for the first time, she said that she became really depressed." Tommy began. "She also said she wanted to become better for you, but her friend advised against it and said that she should focus on doing something to make herself feel better and not to please others. That tactic has helped her put more focus into things and try harder."

"So...this is my fault?" Anne questioned, before passing out.

"Anne, are you okay?" Hiyori asked.

"Ummm, maybe its best that she stays unconscious until Lucia is able to bring everyone back." Husky said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to have another panic attack in case something goes wrong." stated Jake.

After he said that all of the adults screamed "WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!?"

After a bit, Tommy began to get a signal again and it looked like Lucia was about to land the plane.

Hyun checked his computer and then showed it to Alejandro.

"Alright, so it seems she's landing the jet in an airport that is five miles from here. You'll probably be there when she lands if you leave right now." Alejandro stated.

While Tommy and the other teen males stayed in the library, the rest left to go to the airport and see the group.

* * *

 **Alright, that is all for now. Do not worry, the story is almost over. I already have my idea for the ending. Y'all are gonna love it. And I'll try to upload again soon, so please be patient. Anyway, review if you can.**

 **Oh and once again SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Well, see y'all later. Have a good day :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long, but hurricane Florence threw off my schedule a bit. Also, I've been asking my mom to play volleyball with me, but she keeps stalling.**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me, but my characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, lets get on with this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Lucia carefully landed the jet as she kept repeating the same phrase her friend had told her to say. Once the plane was completely still, her friend spoke to her again.

"Alright, you're safe now." the man said. "So...SNAP OUT OF IT, KID!"

Lucia shook her head and then tried to focus again.

"W-what?" Lucia questioned. "What happened?"

"What happened is you landed a jet." the man said. "But I gotta go now, so take care."

Then, static was heard and the voice was gone.

"What? Chief? Ummm...hello?" Lucia called out.

Then, the door of the jet opened.

While Lucia tried to wrap her mind around what was going on, her friends were getting off the plane. It was then that the families of the girls also arrived at the scene. Each of them went to go and greet their respective families.

Hiyori, who was still tightly holding Sorata, pretty much jumped Feline and Red when she saw them, all three of the girls were crying tears of joy at being reunited. Then, Hiyori picked up Harry and hugged him closer to herself. Kirishima and Yokozawa also hugged the girls closely, they were clearly worried about their well-being.

Rin ran very fast and jumped into Yamato's arms, clearly very happy to see him again. She was followed by Nina and Fee who also hugged the boy tightly, Mino and Yanase also joined in the group hug. While Mino just silently smiled, Yanase kept asking if anything had been done to them and if they were completely okay.

Angela jumped into Kisa's arms so fast that the man lost his balance and fell to the ground, but at this point he didn't care. Yukina hugged Hana close to him, the girl was silently crying after the whole endeavor. They both then joined Kisa and Angela on the ground to turn it into a group hug. They cried as they smiled, they were happy that they had all been reunited.

Katerina kept exclaiming "Yoshi-san! Tori-san!" as Yoshino spun her around. Both of them were crying loudly. Darla looked shaken up as she buried her face into Hatori's shirt. Hatori pet her head trying to calm her down. After Yoshino had stopped spinning Katerina around, they all came together for a group hug. Katerina and Darla then both started to calm down a little.

Lucia slowly started to get off of the jet, she still felt a little lost.

"Lucia!" Anne, Ritsu, and Masamune called out to the girl.

When Lucia saw them, she steadied herself enough to run to them and hug them.

After they separated themselves, Anne slapped Lucia in the face and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Could you stop doing that!" Lucia yelled back. "This is what got us into this situation in the first place!"

"Hey, don't blame this all on me!" Anne exclaimed. "What the hell was with that creepy phrase you were saying?!"

Lucia tilted her head a bit and asked "What do you mean?"

"That stuff you were repeating on the jet as you were trying to land it!" Anne stated.

"Ummmm...I don't understand." Lucia said. "I honestly don't remember much about what happened back there."

"Wait, what?" Masamune questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Lucia said.

"How is that possible?" Ritsu asked.

At that point Feline overheard their conversation and spoke up.

"Ummm, maybe the man that was talking to Lucia had some sort of control over her and made her forget." Feline suggested.

"Does that actually happen?" Yokozawa asked.

"We could've died on that jet." Katerina stated. "At this point, I'll believe anything that happens."

"HEY, DID YOU FORGET I WAS STILL HERE?!" Melissa screamed.

"Awww man, can't you just give me a break?" Lucia asked annoyed.

"NO! YOU'LL HAVE TO GIVE ME A LIFE SENTENCE BEFORE I'M GONE FOR GOOD!" Melissa yelled.

Suddenly, cops surrounded the area.

Ritsuka jumped out of one of the cop cars and exclaimed "That's her officers!"

"AWWW, COME ON!" Melissa screamed.

As the cops gathered Melissa and the two other criminals that were also on the plane, Ritsuka and Tayori went to hug Lucia, as they were happy that she was okay, and Liann, V.A., Kyle, and Alfred went to check on the damage done to the jet.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay." Ritsuka said. "And it is pretty impressive that you were able to land a jet."

"Well, I can't believe you knocked out George." Lucia said with a laugh.

Ritsuka chuckled a bit as he hid his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. Miku took the opportunity to jump on his head.

Spot also climbed up into Tayori's arms.

"Oh yeah, where is Neko?" Lucia asked.

As if on queue, Neko ran up and jumped into Lucia's arms and licked her face.

Liann then came out of the jet and walked up to Lucia to hug her.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, and luckily the autopilot is the only thing wrong with the plane." Liann stated.

Suddenly, Veronica started squeaking and scratching at Liann's shoe.

"What's wrong?" Liann asked.

Lucia looked over to the jet and started laughing.

"What's going on?" Liann asked.

"I think the jet needs a new paint job." Lucia stated as she kept laughing.

Everyone looked over to the jet and saw that Hannah had gotten her paws on some paint and had spelled "FUCK YOU, MELISSA!" very largely on the side of the jet.

"HAAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAAH!" Liann screamed.

The rest of the group broke out in laughter. It seemed that things would take a turn for the better from then on.

* * *

 **Well, that is this chapter done. The next chapter will be the last and it will be an epilogue. I hope you guys are ready for it.**

 **Anyway, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **See y'all next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I'm back. My grandparents are visiting, so I've been spending some time with them. Well, this is the last chapter (the epilogue) its been one heck of a ride.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Well, lets get to the story**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Lucia typed away on her laptop, checking her phone every now and again due to her excitement.

Right on queue, she hears the door unlock.

She smiles as she types a little bit more before saving her document and then taking the flash drive out of her laptop.

She walks into the kitchen to greet Anne, who had just gotten home from work.

"Hey, how is my lovely wife and editor doing?" Lucia asked as she gave Anne a quick peck.

"I'm good, and you?" Anne asks with a smile.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that I finished that manuscript." Lucia said as she handed Anne her flash drive.

"So soon?" Anne questioned, although she wasn't really shocked. "You know the rest of my co-workers are jealous."

"Why?" Lucia said with a bit of a smirk. "Because your wife is just so god damn awesome?"

"No, because I never have to egg on my author-wife to finish her manuscripts on time." Anne said. "You always finish them really early. How do you do it? I mean you still run the matchmaking organization and you work with finance."

"And don't forget I also translate the books myself." Lucia added.

"Lucia, you're just coming in here and taking all our jobs aren't you?" Anne said playfully.

"Hey, are you saying that because I'm Hispanic?" Lucia asked jokingly.

"No, but come on answer my question." Anne said.

"Well, when you write from experience, it is much easier to continue writing for long periods of time than if you are making up a story. You see, Anne, I have had a lot of experiences. I can build from there." Lucia said.

"Okay, a lot of info there." Anne said. "Oh, we should leave now if we want to get to the party hall at the hotel."

"Right you are." Lucia said. "I still can't believe its been basically ten years since that time I landed the jet when the rest of the gang and almost got kidnapped."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Anne said. "You almost gave me a heart attack you know."

"Yep, now lets go." Lucia said.

Right as they were about to open the door, Lucia stopped.

"Oooh, wait. Almost forgot." Lucia said. "Neko! Come on!"

The dog was old and a bit bigger, but he still was able to run and jump into his owner's arms.

As they were leaving, Anne handed Lucia some envelopes.

"They're from your old friends." Anne said.

After the jet incident, Lucia searched for and found all of the pairs that she had gotten together in the past. She regularly writes to them to tell them about her life and they write her back.

"Ah, it's nice to get in touch with people you used to know." Lucia stated. "Things don't hurt as much, old wounds can heal."

When they arrived at the party hall, they greeted their friends and their friends' parents. They didn't see their parents though.

"Hmm, wonder where they could be?" Anne questioned.

Suddenly, they were hugged from behind.

"How are our girls?" Masamune and Ritsu asked in unison.

"Awww, we're fine." Lucia and Anne said, also in unison.

"Well, I don't really see any of your guy friends here." Ritsu said. "At all. Or that singer and her crew."

"Oh, well the six boys of the organization had some business to take care of back in the United States, Liann, Kyle, V.A. and Alfred are on tour, and Tayori and Ritsuka are taking a tour of Europe." Lucia said. "Man, I really need to take a trip."

"You should." Masamune said. "You need a break. I've seen how many books have been released with your name since you became an author."

"Yeah, I see that your most popular series has been doing really well." Ritsu stated.

"Oh yeah, actually I recently just gave Anne the manuscript for the last book in the series." Lucia stated. "I'm a bit sad that _The Unexpected Friend_ series has to come to an end, but eventually every series has to."

"That's true, but hey there will be other series." Anne said.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Everyone else called to them.

They were all going to take one big picture together.

As everyone got into their spots for the picture, Lucia looked around at everybody in the room. Her family, Her friends, their families, Hiyori and the cat she got a few years after Sorata had passed away (the cat looked just liked Sorata, but smaller, so she had named it Mini Sora).

Lucia looked towards the camera and smiled a smile that looked as bright as the sun after an eternity of rain.

Lucia only had one thought on her mind.

"I'm glad we were all able to find home. Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, that is a wrap. I am so sad that this series is over. I remember thinking up the characters and their personalities to match up with the families they would be a part of. This story is a part of me that I will never forget and thank you to all who read it.**

 **SiH is not mine, my characters do belong to me.**

 **Peace out y'all :) Thank you.**


End file.
